Super Happy Place
by D.T. Beast
Summary: while on patrol Mikey discovers something about himself. something even splinter couldn't help him with. Mikey will take a journey through body mind and soul, a little differently than splinters teachings.
1. Mikey

Alright this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me ok so take it easy on me I know I got some spelling errors and what not but... bah you get the point.

I don't own anyone or anything related to the TMNT

You know I'll always see myself as the fun, loving, chilled, battle nexus champion. Yeah I'm bragging indeed I am. But I'm not going to lie, I always felt like something was missing in my life. Now don't get me wrong for what little we have I think I'm spoiled enough, Hehe, But there is just something...something that makes me wonder what is out there? I don't even know how to explain it. But either way I'm going to tell you a story of what I did find that makes me feel a lot better. And honestly I think it's what I've been looking for.

Well it started about a month ago. We were on patrol doing our regular routine, acting our normal ways. Leo the leader, Don the brain, Raph the muscle, and me, Mikey... well I've been told I'm a lot of things in this team. I've been told I'm the speed, the binding, the heart, the baby brother, etc...

But to myself I think I am all the above. Hehe

Anyway we were doing our thing with no luck of finding any crime to stop. Not even the petty crimes. We decided to split up to save more time and cover more ground. Leo told us that we should call if any of us found anything or were in trouble. And sure enough nothing happened within our time of searching. Leo called me on my shell-cell and told me that he and the rest of the group were calling it a night and to meet them back at home. "Well fine by me." I was on our way home when I heard someone crying. Being the curious turtle I am I crept over to see who it was? For the record at the time this happened I was separated from my bros. As I went to go see what was going on I heard a door open to the entrance of the roof top before I even got a chance to see who was crying.

Then I heard what sounded like a soft but gruff voice speak "yo, little man how you holding up?" well by the phrase 'little man' I can see the person crying was a little kid. "Why did skeeter have to die dad? He was the same age as me." I couldn't help but to feel for the kid he sounded so innocent such a pure mind and soul broken by the death of a loved one. "Well son dogs actually age faster than people" then the man paused. I could feel the intense conversation taking place a father trying to explain to his son about the meaning of life and death. "He was 49 when he died son I know it hurts but he's gone... I'm sorry" I was heartbroken at that last line it sent the kid sobbing into his father. I hate seeing kids cry it just breaks my heart but there was nothing I could do about it. I was just about to make my escape when the kid finally asked "dad, did skeeter go to heaven? I watched a movie that says all dogs go to heaven is it true"? I looked at the ground and kind of smiled at myself such a pure heart thinking the best for HIS best friend I liked that and that's one of the many reasons I love kids. Because I think like that a lot of times too "no son, skeeter did not go to heaven." the hell, what is this guy thinking telling his kid that and why " in fact there is no such thing as heaven, hell, or god they are just characters in fairy tales. Kind of like jack and the beanstalk." oh my god this guy is crazy why didn't he believe in god and in that case tell his son that there was no god. The guy picked up his now hysterically sobbing son and carried him back into their home out of the warm spring air.

On my way home I continued to replay the whole conversation in my mind. Man, the pain that kid must have felt now believing that there is no heaven or hell that there is no god that...that...that I'm in a way that kid. It didn't hit me until then that I knew nothing about what god did. What he could do. The miracles he performed. Heck I've never even picked up a bible a day in my life. The only thing that even came close to what I knew about life after death was from what I could understand from master splinter and his lessons on the laws of Bushido and what I heard on TV. In a way I had no religion to call my own. As I came to this realization my heart sank, deep sadness filled my soul for the first time in a very long time all I wanted to know was there a higher being controlling what happens in our life or are we, as ninja turtles and humans alike alone in this world? I went home and kind of chilled for a few my bros had already beaten me home and were doing their own thing. Without any questions being asked i went upstairs to my room and started thinking. Many of thoughts started to come to mind and started to make my head hurt. "I need some air." i said out loud to myself. I got on my clothing, jacket, baseball cap and some shoes, and went topside again. I walked around for a bit just thinking to myself and yet my head still hurt Hehe. I guess those quips that Raph makes about me hearting myself by thinking were true. I got tired of walking and caught a spot on a set of steps and stared blankly at the streets. I was snapped out of my own little world when a man put his hand on my shoulders and started to speak. "Whatever it is son the lord is with you and he loves you very much". And with that he took my hand and handed me a book medium in size too big to fit inside a pocket but small enough for me to carry in my pouch. When I turned the book around and read the title i in a way freaked out a bit because it was too much of a coincidence that i got this book while in my current predicament. Then I got to thinking why did that guy give me this book he could have given it to anyone but why me, Hehe. It was like a light bulb finally lit up. I got up and backed away from were i was sitting and realized were i was. I looked at the starry night sky and gleamed at it thinking to myself

"I think I found my answer"

That night I went back home book in hand and the widest grin on my face i think i ever had. For i knew this was the beginning of a very independent journey.

So yeah I think I might have rushed through that first chapter I'm not entirely sure though you guys are the judge. If this isn't crap to you guys I'll be happy to upload the second chapter


	2. Raph's Suspicions

D.T.: Update time this is chapter 2 of Super Happy Place

MIKEY: DUDE! What exactly are you planning on doing to me man?

D.T.: I'm not going to kill you off if that's what you're asking, Hehe.

Mikey: I know that but I mean in this story in general

D.T.: in due time young grass hopper in due time

Mikey :{ mumbles}

D.T.: I sound like your dad don't I {laughs lightly}

Mikey: {smiling} do I sense a little bit of foreshadowing

D.T.: maybe you'll have to wait to find out

Mikey: dang!

D.T.: I don't own anything or anyone that has to do with the TMNT so please don't sue

Raph's Pov

Man! Mikey's been acting weird lately. But the strange thing is it's kind of cool the way he's been acting. I mean, he's still the knucklehead I know and love and everything but just little things he's been doing that no one else notices that stand out to me. I don't know what he's planning but I don't think it's a prank or anything like that. Honestly I'm not even sure what to think. But I hope he's okay and not I hate it when Mikey's depressed breaks my heart to see my bro like that. But when he does things in secret even just little things it tick me off that he's pulling a me on ME and won't tell me what he is doing. Damn It! honestly in my eye I'm the only one who should be keeping secrets. Not that I have any...well big ones. Anyway, He's been heading topside, heavily clothed, a lot to like for the last few weeks I noticed it. But the weird thing is he goes topside every Sunday morning around the exact same time. Did I have questions? Yes. Was I suspicious? Indeed. Did I have many conflicting thoughts flowing in my head? Yup, and was I going to follow him? Hell yeah, but when?

While he was out one Sunday I decided I would do some snooping. First I asked Donny

He told me that he didn't notice anything different about Mikey so yeah I was out of luck there. Then I went to Leo and splinter they were in the dojo meditating I quietly yet quickly got them from their otherworldly trance. Even splinter hadn't saw Mikey was acting strange

And Leo gave me the 'are you feeling OK' look. I swear Leo is like the mother hen of this house sometimes I mean even for more of a dramatic effect put his hand to my forehead seeing if I had a fever. Pisses me off sometimes I swear. Anyway, the only places I had left to check was Mikey's room and Mikey himself. And I wasn't about to ask him up forward about what was going on.

When I walked closer to his room I swear I smelled something... something... good, it smelled like a cinnamon roll or a Christmas cookie. And that's the thing that scared me because when I got to his door the smell was at its strongest. And I knew for a fact that his room usually smelled like feet, sweat and shame. OK. Maybe I'm over exaggerating but none the less I was scared. When I opened his door and I saw his room my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Now bear with me. Mikey's room was usually messy and had a terrible stank. But what I saw was the total opposite. His comics were in 4 separate boxes neatly stacked next to his bed, you could actually see the floor, and his room smelled like a bakery, his bed was completely made and looked almost pressed. Mikey's room was...was... his room was clean everything organized and what not. In a daze I slowly closed his door. With a horrified and discomforting look on my face I walked downstairs all while thinking. "This is worse than I thought." I walked into the living room to see everyone there.

"Leo" I called my brother's name in half a daze. "Leo I need you to do me a favor"

Leo got up willingly with a worried. "Raph you look sick is everything alright? What do you need me to do?"

Without hesitation I replied "Leo" I put both hand on his shoulders and stared at him wide eyed for emphasis. "Will you promise me...? No swear to me you will do this?" "Raphael my son what is the matter?" splinter asked in, well, not a worried teacher way but a scared dad kind of way.

Completely ignoring splinter speaking, "yeah I promise!" Leo semi yelled " now what do you want me to do?" I stepped back not too far looked Leo square in the eye and said. "I want you to punch me as hard as you can so I can make sure I'm not dead." "um... my son maybe there is another method we could use" splinter started but was quickly interrupted by Leo "TOO LATE!" bellowed

WHAP!

I quickly turned my head on impact with Leo's fist then quickly looked back at him

Only to see he was trying to conceal a hidden smile under his turtle-leader frown. In other words Leo was trying to stop himself from heading into a laugh.

"You enjoyed doing that?" I paused and looked at Leo more sternly "didn't you fearless?" I asked more in a growl this time. Leo started to chuckle "no... I did it strictly for science" then Leo tried to gain his composure. After Leo had regained his composure I explained to them what Mikey's room looked like. And before any of them could respond or react properly almost all of them jumped with the sound of the home doors opening.

It was Mikey, he greeted everyone in his normal way "hey, yo, bros and sensei how was your morning you guys?" he came in holding grocery bags which meant he was going to be cooking dinner. It was as though everyone had forgotten what I had said and rushed to help put the groceries away. "Alright bros I'll be making sweet and sour chicken with a side of rice and some orange kool- aid for the drink. I'll be done around 4 if I can get started right away. Hehe." and with that everyone went their separate ways including myself. I would worry about this Mikey thing later right now I wanted to do some training in the dojo. But it's kind of funny for the first time in a long time it wasn't out of anger, rage or any of that in fact I didn't go toward the punching bag when I entered the dojo I went to the meditating mat and started breathing. There was just something about Mikey's presence when he came in that kind of relaxed my mind. Probably because he seemed less hyper, I don't know

Now see dinner was well what can I say it looked epic? Delicious to say the least the plates were already made and in out spots. We each did our normal thing took our spots and instantly chowed down, Except for Mikey. No one noticed but me and splinter. Mikey had his hands folded in his lap, head facing downwards, and it almost looked like he was sleeping if it weren't for the fact that I could see him mumbling something. "Yo Mikey if your tired man you can go to bed you know." I said this to him without a response. Around this time Leo and don looked up and saw what was happening. Finally splinter spoke "Michelangelo. We do not slee..." then splinter stopped talking and his ears started to twitch. Usually that was a clear sign that he could hear what Mikey was saying. Leo opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by splinter. Finally Mikey opened his eyes pulled him-self closer to the table and started to eat. Oblivious to what happened I looked at splinter hoping for an answer. All he did was simply look at me, smile big, and then went to taking his first sip of Kool-Aid. All while I was thinking. "What the hell just happened?"

After dinner we cleaned up and went our separate ways I kept telling myself and asking myself what Mikey was doing during dinner. It was kind of spooky how splinter reacted because well... there was not clear reaction. He just smiled. I had officially gone from mildly angry to mildly scared. This was not normal behavior, and why was Mikey acting so strange? I made it my mission to do some more snooping around in Mikey's room tonight which should be fairly easy because he was a very deep sleeper.

It was about 3 in the morning when I finally took my chance and entered knucklehead's room. It still smelled well in there which stilled scared me a little. It wasn't very hard to do much snooping because his room was spotless. While spending time in there snooping I had really and quickly grown use to it. I was clearly over exaggerating. Nothing was out of the ordinary I was just being paranoid, right. Wrong. Just before I was about to leave Mikey's room I saw a brown book medium in size laying on the side of his bed. When I picked it up I searched for the title and when I found it I was more than surprised. The book title read simply 'Holy Bible'. I put the book down were it was before and walked out gently closing the door behind me. When I got back to my room and sat not really worried anymore I finally made the decision. I would follow Mikey next Sunday to where ever he was going. Because it wasn't more of worried brother thing anymore. It was more of a curious turtle thing now.

OK this was my second chapter tell me what you think if you like it then there is more to come very soon. I took my time on this one I think. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Until, then good day to you people.


	3. Follow The Leader

Wow while looking at the reviews I see mixed feelings about what I'm writing but that's not going to stop me. But I do apologize to anyone I have offended. This is chapter 3 of Super Happy Place

Mikey: Hey Dude! Just to be sure... what don't you own again?

D.T.: awww... man do I really have to say it

Mikey: Yes! It is the will of the Jedi

D.T.: fine... I don't own anyone or anything associated with the TMNT...

Now we do battle (pulls out light saber)

Raph's Pov

Well, it's been a week and now that I look at Mikey, he isn't really acting all that strange. Apparently it was just my imagination running wild. I mean he did pull a prank on us during Friday night smack down. Well it wasn't really a big prank in fact it was kind of funny to say the least. He somehow got the light switch in the kitchen to whenever someone turns it on it automatically plays "jungle Boogie by earth, wind, and fire. I don't want to know why he chose that song out of any song or if he had helped doing it. But that prank had me laughing so hard I couldn't see straight. But I did realize that he wasn't sick or anything like that because of the prank so yeah I feel better. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to follow him.

Anyway, on Sunday everything was pretty much the same we all woke up to the smell of cinnamon pancakes. What is the deal with Mikey and the smell of cinnamon it's crazy man, probably because it's one of my favorite seasonings. I mean people, depending on who you are use that stuff during the holidays more than water itself. Mmmmm, Cinnamon. Anyway we woke up to the smell of cinnamon pancakes, some really good smelling pancakes and eggs. And yes of course it was the house chef Mikey making it all while humming the rhythm to 'Jungle Boogie'. I was the last one to wake up, as usual I probably wouldn't have got up but dude it smelled too freaking good down there.

"morning Raphie – boy!" Mikey finally greeted me "Mikey I keep telling you I only let women call me that." "But the only female we know is April and even she doesn't call you that." I looked at Mikey with the smuggest look I could pull up "exactly and neither should you." Mikey simply just smiled and went back to cooking.

After breakfast was served Mikey went to go take a shower which took all but 10 minutes, and skipped to his room. I paid almost no attention to him until I heard his announcement " hey guys I'm going topside I'll be back a little later call if you need anything." he left once again around the exact same time 7:30 heavily dressed to conceal his identity. I followed behind him also heavily dressed, just in case, and stuck close to the shadows. It wasn't hard to really follow him unnoticed I mean I was ninja. As he exited the sewers I paid close attention to which direction he was going so I wouldn't lose him. Alas it did not work, plan B. I quickly scaled a building and made it to the roof, pulled out my shell-cell and went to the tracking function then simply pressed the orange button next to it. "Don, bro I love you for this." I said to myself. After about 2 minutes of trying to find his form in the sea of people, I finally found him. I decided to play it smart I would follow him while on the rooftops. Thank you 'Ubisoft' for creating 'Assassins Creed'. As he went farther and farther north I realized that he was heading toward central park and I was running out of rooftops. "Damn it." is the only thing I mumbled under my breath. Now I would have to follow him from below. As I looked below I realized that he was no longer in a sea of people, which, of course was bad for me. So I did the only thing I could do. I waited for him to walk farther ahead of me enough so he wouldn't notice he was being followed. But enough so I could keep an eye on my "Target." hey don't get me wrong Mikey is indeed a knucklehead and sometimes he has a one track mind but he is a ninja. Which means he has like a sixth sense when it comes to his surroundings. By now we are in central park and it's about 8:00 and not many people are here in the morning. Mikey found him a spot on a bench facing away from me, but facing the giant fountain. From my distance I really couldn't see what he was doing. I decided to take my chances and move closer. As I got closer I could see a pigeon, then another and then another. Before I knew it I could see what looked like a flock of pigeons at Mikey's feet and him throwing bread crumbs on the ground toward them. "Awww... ain't that sweet he's feeding the pigeons." this is all I was thinking when I saw the scene. Hey, I may be what you call the hot head of the group but I got a sensitive side too, I just don't like to show it.

Mikey sat there for a good 15 minutes before getting up and leaving. By now the pigeons were all gone and to be honest I was getting restless. I really wanted to know what Mikey did when he went topside and I know for a fact simply feeding pigeons wasn't what he was doing, but what? Mikey finally made it back to the streets which meant I could follow him from above again. I once again scaled a building the sharply turned around just to keep an eye on Mikey but to my surprise I think I found Mikey's destination. When I looked at Mikey he was crossing the street to a small building it actually looked pretty plain set of small steps to the entrance to the door nothing really strange about it. When Mikey went in I quickly followed. "Check mate bro secrets out now what are you up too." was all I was thinking when I entered the building only to come face to face with a set of double doors. I slightly opened the door and took a peek inside. About 2 dozen seats filled with people and a guy on a podium talking. And right behind him was a giant cross "dude I'm in a church. When did Mikey start coming here? Why did he start coming here what the heck is going on?" all these thoughts were going through my head at the time. I opened the door and quickly found a seat in the back so I wouldn't be noticed and found a seat in the back. Luckily it was the closest row I could find and it was completely empty. When I sniffed the air of the place it was a cross smell between Victoria's secret and Men's warehouse, don't ask. Anyway, when I looked around the church I couldn't help but to feel like a bum everyone was dressed up all happy and what not, I'm pretty sure everyone had on some kind of perfume or cologne. And I sat alone in the back , I didn't smell bad that's not the problem it was the clothing I was wearing that made me feel like a bum. When I see people in church on TV they always look like they are going to a wedding, but what do I know. I sat there for a few seconds preparing to leave the preacher said something that caught my attention "will everyone please rise for prayer?" "dang!" is the only thing I could think I can't leave now it would just seem it would just seem so wrong so I stood up and listened and then I saw Mikey. He was standing up as well his head bowed like ti was at dinner. Well this explains what he was doing he was saying grace before he ate dinner. Then the preacher began to read from a book he had near him "The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures He leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake." he then turned a few pages of the book. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord Forever." and with that everyone in the church almost in unison said amen. And with that everyone sat back down. And to my surprise so did I for some reason I stayed. I mean I only understood a little bit of what the preacher said but it did settle into my memory

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort Me." is the only thing in that whole speech I could remember and I didn't understand a lick of it. Well I kind of did and I kind of didn't. And because I wanted to know what that whole speech meant I stayed to hear more.

2 hours passed and to be honest I didn't get my answer I paid close attention to what the preacher said but nothing pertaining to my question. What did that whole speech mean? But those 2 hours were enjoyable. And I don't think I ever seen such emotion in one place before I saw happiness, confusion: mostly from me, sadness, I saw people crying , but I didn't know why. And there was a lot of singing. I even started singing at one point once I found out what everyone was saying. Man, even Mikey was singing, and while my mind was focused on the answer to that speech the preacher said. It was well fun I guess it was the atmosphere. And before I knew it everyone was leaving and that was my Qué to leave as well. As I blended in with the crowd of people leaving, so I wouldn't be spotted by Mikey, that quote kept taunting me in the back of my head. When I got outside I ran to the side of the building again so I wouldn't be spotted by Mikey. And once he was gone from view I walked back into the church just in time to see the preacher packing up his stuff to leave. He looked like he was a middle aged guy, big beard, tubby, and looked awfully happy. Since I was in my disguise I had no trouble walking up to him in confidence. "Why are you dressed like that it's so warm outside. Aren't you hot in all of that?" he asked me. "Not really I get cold really easily." I quickly replied and for some reason a shiver went down my back. "Well what can I do for ya?" the preacher sounded so much more relaxed that what he sounded like earlier. "Well I wanted to know what that thing you said meant." I replied scratching the back of my neck. "Well son I said a lot of things you will have to be more specific." he looked at me with complete confidence almost knowing I would respond. I recited the quote to him. He didn't look at me in shock or disbelief or anything like that. He actually looked like splinter when he had that fatherly I understand look going on. Then the preacher spoke "you don't come to service very often, do you?" "no sir, in fact this is my first time coming." then he asked me how old I was I simply responded sixteen. "OK son follow me." he took me to the podium and pulled out a box of books all the same size and I different colors. Then he looked at me "take your pick." I looked down and grabbed the one that was a dark red, Kind of a brick red looking color. It was about the same size as Mikey's book and it read the same thing 'Holy Bible'. Then he handed me a pen and told me to write my name on it. I did as he said and then he read my name. "Raphael, like the great Renaissance artist, Cool. I want you to read this book it should explain the answer to your question." and with that he walked away. I stood there alone I the church for a few second before making my way toward the exit. When I got my shell cell out and looked at the time I saw it was 10:30. No longer needing to follow Mikey for I found out what he was up too, which I may add was absolutely nothing that was bad for his health.

I headed home.

When I got home I saw that everyone was once again doing their own thing. That's what we usually do on Sundays anyway. And I didn't come back real late so no one really wondered what I was doing or what I was up to. I walked up to my room and stared at the book. Now I'm not going to lie I hate reading I really do but if I was going to find my answer what better time to start than now. Then I heard the sewer doors open of course it was Mikey "Hey Mikey, where you been bro?" Don asked "went for a walk bro, fed some pigeons, and got me some subway. Nothing big" Mikey responded in his normal goofy way. "guess he wet to go get a bite to eat when I didn't follow him after service." unknown to any of them downstairs I was smiling down toward my little brother. I went back into my room picked up my bible and started to read. "In the beginning..."

Wow this is getting good even too me i know that Raph is somewhat out of character but I got to thinking he may be a hot head but he's not a monster so i wanted to show his lighter side lol. Anyway review and chapter 4 should be up very soon


	4. Hero

D.T.: I like the positive feedback its actually kind of cool lol well here is chapter 4 hope you guys like it

Mikey: wow why it that this story is about me yet so far Raph is is the main character that's just sad

D.T.: dude this chapter will actually explain why I had Raph be the first one to find out what your doing so chill.

Mikey: well... hmm... OK then... also you forgot...

D.T.: I know I know... I don't own anyone or anything associated with the TMNT

Raph's Pov

seven weeks, its been seven weeks since the first time I went to church and got this bible. And ever since then I've gone back every week for service. I just finished this thing, wow there are a lot of pages in this thing. I read and tried my best to understand everything in it, The old and the New Testament. I've been to church for the last 7 Sundays unnoticed By Mikey and it's... how do I say it... amazing. When I walk in there it feels as though all my problems are gone. As if all my problems were erased from existence. Even though I'm in full disguise each time I go, I feel as though I can just let loose, I can release the anger that's built up inside me. But while I'm in there that anger, all that built up anger escapes and turns into... happiness. But why is it that when I leave the church each Sunday, Only minutes after service that happiness fades quickly and turns into frustration. As I walk the streets I feel as though once again I'm nothing and I don't belong. And it scares me because I never felt this way before. I feel... I feel... I feel like a freak. But all I want in this fucking world, all I want is to be accepted. I read this bible from page to page word to word and I understand possibly sixty percent of it. And I understand now what the phrase means. But one other thing I notice in this book is that there are a lot of heroes in it. And I understand how and why they are heroes. But I look at myself I think about the things I have done and I wonder. What makes a hero?

One night while I was at home doing my normal thing I notice that Mikey was reading one of his comics 'silver surfer' to be specific and then it hit me maybe I could figure it out in the comics. Hell, comics are full of super heroes, good and bad guys and all that other stuff. Why not trying to read one of Mikey's comics that could give me the answer I'm looking for right.

Mikey's Pov

for the last few weeks each time I go to church I feel as though I'm being followed. I honestly don't know why I'm not acting weird. Am I? Well either way I met some nice people in the church. Pastor Adams has some good things to say and I try my best to pay attention. Even though I have been going to the church for a short time I felt completely accepted. I don't know you could say it was my happy place. And because what I overheard a lady saying I decided to clean my room.

"Yes I told my son that if his room were clean and didn't look like a hurricane went through it then his mind would be a lot more clearly." "Ain't that the truth girl?"

that was all the inspiration I needed to actually needed to go to the store buy some scented candles (cinnamon) and garbage bags. I went home and cleaned up my room completely changed my room. I didn't feel anything different until I woke up the next day I could see a lot better, I felt a lot better, and honestly my mind did feel less cluttered. That was in the second week of me attending service at

'Greater mount olive, church of god and Christ'

Anyway I've notice that Raph seems a little bit more chilled lately more relaxed. I don't know what it is but if it doesn't get me bopped upside the head I'm OK with that. And, we have also been spending a lot of time together he even let me help him work on his bike, ME, Mikey; no one ever lets me help them with anything. We were growing closer which was pretty cool and I hope it continues to happen not with just him but with all my bros.

Raph's Pov

I made my way into Mikey's room while he was busy with his video game and grabbed one of the boxes of comics he had next to his bed. Wow Mikey's room being clean sure makes it easy getting things. I brought the box back to my room sat it down and started to read. The first comic I got was x-men issue 1 and I started from there.

After about an hour of reading mostly spider-man comics after the x-men comic I started becoming frustrated. All I basically got out of those comics is that people hate mutants and that they need a break from crime fighting. Then I started "maybe I'm going about this the wrong way I was sure that these thing would have the answer, damn." so I sat there and started thinking again. I didn't want to ask Pastor Adams because he would basically sound like splinter. Leo was out of the question because he would sound like both splinter and Adams combined into one. Plus I don't need Leo or splinter finding out I'm secretly going to church. And I don't think that Don would be of much help, only because I feared he may try to talk to me in some kind of techno babble, Which only left one person.

Mikey's Pov

I was in my room listing to music and reading my comics again. I swear ever since I could remember I loved superheroes. Sometimes I view my own life kind of like a comic book. I don't know why I just do. Even so, to me they were everywhere and a lot of the characters I read about were originally from Manhattan which is cool to me because that's where I'm at.

While I was listening to Caramelldansen I was reading spider-man I don't think those two fit together at all so in my mind the situation was kind of funny. But I was zipped away from my own little world when I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked

"it's uh... its Raph." I heard Raph answer. "Oh OK." I said putting my comics away and turning down the music "come in."

Raph's Pov

When I entered Mikey's room I saw the surprised look on his face when he saw the box of his comics in my hands. "So when did you start getting into comics bro?" Mikey asked. I decided to humor him "about seven weeks ago walked past a comic shop. Decided to go in." and with that Mikey replied "Riiiiiiiiiiight! So what brings you to my turtle cave?" as I walked in and put the box of comics by his bed and I tuned my back to him and started to take deep breaths. How was I supposed to tell him it was embarrassing enough I was going to my little brother for advice? But on a subject that was more of splinters line of expertise yeah I'm a little scared. Where do I start? But then it hit me. I took a second deep breath back still facing him then finally said it. "ye, though I walk through the shadow of death." then I paused and turned to face Mikey only to see him slightly confused, Until he saw my bible on my hip. He smiled at me then spoke confidentially. "I will fear no evil" then I continued the phrase "for thou art with me."

Almost immediately he said the next part " thy rod and thy staff." and in complete unison we both finished it " they comfort me." I sat in a chair next to Mikey bed and we both sat there with smiles on our faces. I was no longer in discomfort. Then Mikey spoke "so umm, how long have you know, I mean how long have you been going?" I looked at Mikey then finally spoke "well I've been going for almost the last two months. Why didn't you tell any of us you were going to church?" " I don't know, just felt like something that wouldn't interest you guys" he responded we both sat there for a good two minutes before I started speaking "Mikey... only you can answer this question its already weird asking this so don't judge bro." I tried to be as calm as I could because all the thoughts running through my head were ready to explode out. "Dude I'm not going to judge I'm all ears!" was Mikey's response. I finally asked the question. "Mikey... what makes a hero you know why do people well basically praise them and others don't? Mikey looked for about thirty seconds at me then spoke to me in a very calm and non-sarcastic mellow voice

"You normally don't come to me for advice, why do you want to know this about heroes?" I rubbed the back of my neck " well you're the only one in the house that actually reads comics and I wanted your advice since you seem like you're the expert on the subject." mike then told me to explain the question in the best way I could. Then I began my small rant.

"Well when I'm in church I feel accepted even though no one knows what I look like. I don't know man like, when I'm in there I'm happier a lot more calmed. But the moment I walk outside the church it feels as though my problems come back at me like a ton of bricks." my true tone of voice slowly starts to reveal itself.

"When I read the bible I learned more about Jesus Christ. And I saw... It was like I saw everything happen to him like I was actually there. His birth his miracles what he did for the people everything... it was... my god it was amazing... but even after healing all those people and saving all those lives... they nailed him to a cross...to a fucking cross "

My voice is now intense and at its peak and I start pacing around the room

"HE DIDNT DO SHIT TO ANYONE HE JUST LIVED THAT WAS IT. HE HAD ABILITIES HIS DAD, GAVE HIM, WHAT GOD GAVE HIM AND THEY KILLED HIM FOR THAT. AND YET HE STILL ASKED GOT TO FORGIVE THOES GUYS FOR KILLING HIM. IN HIS LAST BREATH HE ASKED TO THEIR FORGIVNESS."

While in mid pace in the blink of an eye I took out one of my Sai and threw it at Mikey's dart board with sheer force hitting it dead center. My back now turned from Mikey and I was breathing hard, Taking quick deep breaths. When I finally turned around I gained some of my composure back.

"All I want to know is why is it that the greatest hero I have ever heard of was treated like shit and killed for saving lives. Yet we go around praising those who do the same thing. What exactly makes a hero?"

I couldn't believe it I had just vented to Mikey, to Mikey my little knucklehead brother.

I walked over and grabbed my Sai from the dartboard and sat back in my seat and despite my outburst of rage I felt a lot better a whole lot better. When I looked at Mikey he had the most at ease looking face I have ever seen before. When my breathing slowed down to normal pace he finally started to talk. "Because people don't understand, Animals and humans alike I mean." I sat there in complete and utter confusion. Mikey put his hands out in front of me and started to explain "you see bro, people need someone or something to believe in and sometimes others don't. I can't tell you how many times I've actually wanted to save people I couldn't, and how depressed I was with whatever outcome. People needed someone to save them someone to believe in and I wasn't there to fill that void. What I'm trying to get across is that a hero is someone you can look up too someone that you can go to for help, advice or even guidance. But what makes a hero is different."

Mikey paused for a second then continued to talk

"Passion, that's what makes a hero, passion, a passion to anything other than one's self that is. And in this family we all have that passion but I'm must say that you Raph. Believe it or not, you surpass us in this quality of being a hero by tenfold."

I kind of blushed at that comment. "Really?"

"yeah bro, I mean every time I see you get mad because someone hurt us in battle or because you can't keep up in practice everyone sees you as hot tempered. But not me I see you as a protective brother, as a gallant fighter, a passionate warrior, as a superhero."

"Raph believe it or not in my eyes you are a hero. Dude you're my hero."

I looked at Mikey in disbelief about his words I didn't know what to say yet the words just came out

"Mikey?" and I paused and looked at him square in the eye then continued. "Do heroes cry?" Mikey looked at me then nodded. "Yeah Raph heroes do cry." I looked at him then let a single tear fall down my cheek before placing my face in my hands. And then I cried, I cried harder than I ever had in years. Mikey got up and embraced me in a hug and to his and my own surprise I didn't resist instead I returned the embrace and I continued to cry. And these weren't tears of sorrow they were tears of happiness.

At the door Leo don and master splinter were all at Mikey's door eavesdropping on the whole conversation and when it ended they all looked at each other in utter disbelief. For Mikey had just gotten Raph to vent to him. Something even splinter took years to get him to do. When it was over everyone went their separate ways, except for splinter, no he didn't leave right away he stood there for a few more seconds before departing into his room. And he couldn't help but to smile.

Wow this was a hard chapter to write but i think it's pretty good but hey you be the judge

Please review


	5. Leo's Delima

D.T.: Wow that last chapter was intense and to be honest after I wrote that last one I almost got a case of writers block ALMOST.

Mikey: OK so who are we going to focus on now

D.T.: well that will be explained in this chapter and the following 2 as well

Mikey: fine... and dude you did make me sound like master splinter which was cool... also

D.T.: I know stop reminding me... I don't own anyone or anything that has to do with the TMNT

Leo's Pov

I don't know what that whole scene in Mikey's room was about. Master splinter, Don, and myself only heard the part when Raph was getting irritated, then he just started screaming about something it was kind of weird. After that whole scene it seemed like the lair became much brighter. I don't know why, but it did. Mikey has still been pulling pranks on us harmless pranks and to my surprise so has Raph. It seems like those two have become closer almost like they were when they were kids. Raph's temper is still there I can see it and I know it but it's like it just died down a little. Raph just seems much more... happier. And I kind of like this new feeling in my home. As I said before I have notice that Raph and Mikey have been spending a lot of time together even in the dojo.

During practice I use to love it. When we meditate it was a time I could clear my head. And when we practiced our kata it was a time for endurance. But now I'm starting to hate going to the dojo. Since Mikey and Raph started spending time together, they have both exceeded tremendously in their training Raph has become much faster and Mikey has become much stronger they have exceeded so much that it's become a nightmare.

I use to be almost impossible to defeat in training, only because I know how to keep a clear and level head and I spend a lot of my time training. But ever since that incident in Mikey's room, it's like they can defeat me in training as if I were nothing. And it scares me but I don't know why. I should be happy for them I know I should but instead I'm angry, But in a way not more at them but more at myself.

One day while in the dojo meditating I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't meditate properly. I had too many thoughts in my head I couldn't let go of. And it in return caused an ache in my stomach. I started to feel sick. I started having what seemed like false visions of my family denoting me from leader because I couldn't keep up in practice. I heard demonic laughter from the shadows. And then finally it was like my stomach caved in. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I put my head in the toilet and threw up.

After cleaning my-self up and making sure no one noticed what had happened I went back to the dojo. The only place in the lair besides my room I could call somewhat my own. The one place I could call a safe haven. And I went to a far corner and I sat there. Knees pulled up to my chest and I sat there continuing to think about what was happening to me. And as I sat there alone my vision started to become blurry. And my eyes started to sting. I was crying. I buried my face in my hands and cried tears of sorrow.

Two days later after my little... incident I went back to the dojo after yet again another defeat in training, And practiced, I practiced harder than I ever had before. I wasn't about to give up that easy. Putting on the heaviest training weights I could find in the dojo. I was determined to become faster and stronger. I would once again become the best leader I was meant to be. That my father, my master chose me to be, that my brothers needed me to be. And yet again I failed. I was in mid flip aiming to kick the training dummy when I heard what sounded like laughter. Laughter mocking me and then I tripped. And when I fell it was like insult to injury. Literally because when I went to Don and told him my ankle hurt he told me to stay off of it for a few days. I had sprained my ankle. How embarrassing, and while training by myself. Yeah that sucks.

It actually only took about 2 more days for my ankle to fully heal which was good because I don't like sitting down all the time, Makes me feel lazy, But being able to walk again for some reason I didn't go back to the dojo. Not right away I mean I train my ass off all the time and I've never really felt the way I do now so I thought it was about time I found out what is going on with a 2 certain turtles. Here is what I have notice in the few weeks all this is happening. All week they are their normal selves, nothing out of the ordinary nothing wrong, but it seems like every Sunday morning they both go topside around 7:30. I don't know what they do when they go topside, but I know one thing. I'm sure as hell is going to follow them. And maybe it might give me some indication on why they spend so much time together.

The following Sunday it happened as I figured it would happen. They both leave the lair heavily clothed and pretty happy. Two minutes after they left I decided to follow, also heavily dressed, giving myself indication that they were far enough away in which I wouldn't be seen. It wasn't hard to spot them. All I had to do was look for the 2 figures wearing heavy clothing in the middle of spring. But too be on the safe side ad make sure I wasn't caught I decided to follow them from above. Oh yeah I'm that good, I must say though the only reason I thought to do that is because of some game Mikey got called 'Assassins Creed'. Anyway while I was following them north I noticed they were heading toward central park and I was running out of space to run, Great, just great now I have to follow them on ground.

I waited for them to walk farther ahead of me enough so they wouldn't notice they were being followed. But enough so I could keep an eye on them when I made it to central park I noticed Mikey had sat down on a bench but Raph had went to go take a stroll around the park By now it was about 8:00. They both stayed at the park for a good 15 minutes Mikey feeding some pigeons bread and Raph he just sat by the giant fountain with a big grin on his face staring at the sky. It's funny because I have never seen Raph in a very long time this happy. Once again this was indeed strange yet cool to me. Around 8:15 they finally got up and started walking north again. The only weird thing though is that I could hear them snickering a lot of the time they were walking I kind of wanted to know why and I kind of didn't. Finally after about 10 minutes of following on the ground I saw a tall enough building I could scale so I could be completely hidden again. But right before I could even turn the corner to start scaling I noticed they were crossing the street. I stood there for a second and saw were they were going. They went into a small plain building. "Well looks like this is where they were going, But what's in there that has Raph even interested?" I thought to myself, basically realizing that there was no turning back now I walked toward the building. As I came close to the building two humans walked out dressed up like it were some kind of special occasion, Also with giant grins on their face, I shrugged the thought away of what could possibly make them so happy in there and walked in only to come face to face with a set of double doors. Taking a deep breath and with some hesitation I walked in.

When I was in the room about 2 dozen seats filled the room but that wasn't what caught my eye first it was a giant cross behind a guy on a podium and only one thing came to mind. "Holy crap I'm in a church!" I thought this too my-self then quickly grabbed a seat in the back. Of fear I would be noticed by my brothers and so I didn't raise suspicions. I was only in the place for about a minute when I realized that the church smelled eerily similar to master splinters bedroom. I sat in the church scanning for Mikey and Raph for a few seconds until I spotted them two rows in front of me. Knowing now and realizing somewhat what they were doing with their spare time I prepared myself to leave. Until I heard the preacher, on the podium, tell everyone to rise for prayer. Knowing that it would be an utter disrespect to leave, I also rose just to make sure I didn't look suspicious. Then did what everyone else did. Bowed my head and closed my eyes. It kind of felt like meditation, And for some reason I felt at ease because when I closed my eyes this time my mind was clear and I could think straight. I was thinking happy thoughts. And before I knew it I also had a big grin appearing on my face. I didn't know why but I liked it. Then the preacher started to speak. And when I opened my eyes to look at him I saw he was reading from a book.

"Not that I have already obtained this or am already perfect, but I press on to make it my own, because Christ Jesus has made me his own. Brothers, I do not consider that I have made it my own. But one thing I do: forgetting what lies behind and straining forward to what lies ahead, I press on toward the goal for the prize of the upward call of God in Christ Jesus. Let those of us who are mature think this way, and if in anything you think otherwise, God will reveal that also to you" I didn't really understand what it meant but for some reason it stuck with me. Right then and there I could care less about why and when Raph started going to service. My new priority and mission was to find out what that quote meant.

It was about 2 hours that went by. There was a lot of singing dancing, even though only half could do both, laughing and crying and there were so many mixed feelings I saw I couldn't help myself but to mumble "amazing" under my breath a few times. It was completely different from what I saw on TV or heard on the radio. But even while all that was happening, still I didn't get my answer. As service ended I saw Raph and Mikey walked up to the preacher, which was my indication to get out and beat them to the lair. As I passed time square and looked up at the giant screen I saw it was 10:30. Which meant it wasn't extremely late. While running home for some reason I felt lighter as though a thousand pounds of stress was lifted. I guess it was the atmosphere of the church that did it. Whatever it was I liked it and I didn't want it to go away. It felt as though... while running on the roof tops I was finally letting loose.

When I finally made it home I went to my room after minimum questions from both splinter and don of where I had been then went to my room, Then I thought of my next plan of action, But something in my head kept telling me... no nagging me to go ask my brothers and talk to them. Later that night I went up to Mikey's door already despite my better judgment and knocked. "Who is it" it was an answer I expected from Mikey but from Raph I didn't see that coming. "It's Leo." behind the door I heard snickering from Raph and Mikey then finally they both at the same time said it. "Come in"... and I did.

So yeah part of me was a little skeptical about this chapter and I decided to take a more serious tone with it hope you guys enjoyed it though chapter 6 will be up soon.

Please review


	6. Discovery pt 1

D.T.: yeah this is going to be a 3 part chapter you'll see why when you read it lol

Mikey: this is gonna be good I can already tell

D.T: yeah it is man this chapter is gonna be a little bit more light heated and humorous than the last yet insightful.

Mikey: oh dude stop bragging about it and get to typing I'm already excited lol

D.T.: alright dude, I don't own anyone or anything to do with the TMNT, and

Mikey, stop jumping up and down

Mikey: Sorry

Raph's Pov

Damn man, I never felt this good after what Mikey told me I couldn't help but to be proud of him. I mean I was his hero, even after beating him up all the time and telling him to leave when I was annoyed with him or needed time to myself. I was his hero. And I finally understood what that phrase means now. 'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me.'

Basically to me, it means that after all the shit we been through or that anyone has been through. You shouldn't be afraid because there is always someone looking out for you whether you want them to or not and weather you know it or not. The reason why I'm proud of Mikey is because it was possibly the one time he helped me out with a major problem and he was respectful about it. I don't know how to explain it but when he was telling me about all that stuff of what it is to be a hero and what not. He sounded a little like master splinter. And because of that I know that if I do have a problem I now have two people I can turn to.

Me and Mikey actually started spending a lot of time together I have actually been helping him personally with his training so that he can use his natural speed and strength so that his attacks are a lot more efficient. And it show the little knucklehead actually took down Leo in practice, it was fucking awesome. It would like one of those amine show fights, if it had the mediocre dramatic music. He moved at such speed it was ridiculous. But that's what worried me at the time. After me and Mikey both beat Leo, he started training hard, and I mean real hard. It got to the point until the poor smuck hurt him-self training. After that he rested for a few days then was back to normal but he didn't go straight back to training and I was OK with that.

After Leo's little accident he started acting weird, he wanted to chill with me and Mikey even tried to get on Mikey's good side when he purposely mad crappy jokes. but even after all of that I must say he did the funniest thing even I didn't think he would do. But yet in a way I expected him to do it.

Part 2 of this chapter should be up shortly

Please review


	7. Discovery Pt 2

D.T.: and now part 2 of discovery

Mikey: why did you name the chapter that

D.T.: I don't know just seemed like it would fit

Mikey: OK

D.T.: I don't own anyone or anything that has to do with the TMNT...

Mikey's Pov

Yeah lately me and Raph have spending a lot of time together. It's actually kind of fun especially since we started pulling pranks on not only each other but on the others in the lair as well. Raph goes with me to church every week I go now and when he is in there, Boy, is he happy. It's as though we became closer brothers. We decided one day we would help each other out with our training. Raph taught me how to use speed and strength to win in a fight instead of speed alone. Because I usually give quick strong jabs in places weakest to my opponent. But he helped me get stronger. More lifting weights, training with weighted clothing on and all that good stuff.

I on the other hand taught Raph how to use more speed, using the same types of methods that he used on me. We decided to test out our skills in the dojo and long story short...we kicked ass. Leo is possibly the hardest person in our family to beat yet we won as if he were still a shinobi in training...OK maybe that was a little harsh. But we still beat him fairly easy. Man it feels good winning.

But after his defeat he started training to the extreme and I mean like extreme, extreme. He started going past to his physical peak to become faster and stronger. I don't think anyone else noticed but I did and I wanted to say something but I saw anger in his eyes and I didn't want to make him mad. I mean Leo's already green and strong if any of us irritates him while he's already mad. I think I can see a reflection of Bruce banner. Anyway I decided to let him blow off some steam.

Not too long after Leo messed his leg up during his personal practice he started... well he wanted to chill with me and Raph. And I can tell he was up to something but I didn't know what it was. Anyway while hanging with us he couldn't make it even more obvious he was trying to obtain clues from both of us what we were up to. He even went as far as to pretending to laugh at jokes I made that were purposely stupid. Me and Raph didn't want it to end so we decided to milk it a little longer.

On one Sunday though it was as normal as normal could get me and Raph were on our way to church, chatting about verses we found interesting, about things at home all that good stuff. And on our walk to the church both me and Raph learned an important lesson on sun reflection and shadows, Hehe. Apparently Raph had seen the shadow of a cloaked figure running across the rooftops. When Raph nudged me to look at the ground beside me, we both started to snicker. It was Leo following us. Which would explain the sudden urge to want to hang with us and all the questions and sucking up. Raph told me how he followed me without me knowing when he was suspicious so we tried our best not to look in his direction so he wouldn't know that we knew that he was following us.

He basically did the same thing Raph did the first time he went to church. Followed us to church, entered the service not knowing what really was going on and sat in the back looking for us. We don't know what happened to him after that we really didn't pay attention to him afterward. Instead we walked straight up to Pastor Adams and asked could we get some extra bibles for Leo and the rest of the family just in case. We got a navy blue bible for Leo, a dark violet bible for Don, and a dark green bible for master splinter. We didn't know if they were interested in all of this or not but so far 2 of my brothers had found their way following me into church so we couldn't be too sure.

Later that night both me and Raph were chilling out in my room making jokes about the whole situation, we don't know why it was funny it just was. In the middle of making jokes we heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Raph asked nearly busting out laughing. "It's Leo" came a response at the door. Both of us became wide eyed and automatically tried to conceal our laughter. We both grabbed a pillow and released our somewhat uncontrollable laughter in the pillows muffling them in the process. After we both regained our composure I finally looked at the door and responded "come in."

The third part of the chapter should be up shortly

Please review


	8. Discovery Pt 3

D.T.: And now part 3 to Discovery

Mikey: Hehe. That rhymed

D.T.: I don't own anyone or anything that has to do with TMNT...

Mikey: show off

Leo's Pov

when I entered the room the first thing I saw were the smiles on Raph and Mikey faces looking at me, almost as if they were trying to hold in laughter. OK maybe that was too specific of a suspicion, even for me. Just to test them I decided I was going to see if they would lie about where they went today, just in case.

"what up fearless?" asked Raph with a smug look on his face. "Yes, what ever can we do for you oh big brother dearest?" added in Mikey in an awful sarcastic way. To make sure they weren't suspicious of my actions I put on the mad leader/brother act, And in a stern voice asked them. "Where did you two go today?" their smiles almost immediately disappeared and then they looked at each other for a split second. "Why don't you tell us fearless?" asked Raph. My only response that accidentally slipped out my mouth was simple and sounded completely and utterly dumbfounded. "What?" and with that they both let out their hidden laughter and the lair was filled with uncontrollable laughter.

I couldn't help but to laugh myself I mean I didn't know why I was laughing I just was. When it all died down I put two and two together and asked them "so how did you two find out?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck in complete embarrassment "Dude we saw your shadow following us and everything Hehe." Mikey explained. We stayed in the room in complete silence before I asked the question I came to ask. "Mikey can you explain something?" Mikey looked at me in a more serious tone this time. "does it have to do with service?" I noticed the seriousness on Mikey face and was once again dumbstruck. "Yeah Mikey it does." Mikey sat up straight on his bed then asked me "what's your question?"

"Well when I was in service the preacher said something that caught my attention... he said "Not that I have already obtained this or am already perfect, but I press on to make it my own, because Christ Jesus has made me his own. Brothers, I do not consider that I have made it my own. But one thing I do: forgetting what lies behind and straining forward to what lies ahead, I press on toward the goal for the prize of the upward call of God in Christ Jesus. Let those of us who are mature think this way, and if in anything you think otherwise, God will reveal that also to you." and I know it's something to do with perfection but I don't know what. I want to ask master splinter but you've been going to church I take it for a while now and though maybe you could explain it instead."

Mikey looked at me smiled then got up and went to his drawer. Then he came to me with a book and a pen and gave it to me. "Write your name in this." he said in a very stern yet relaxed way. When I looked at the front of the book it read 2 simple words 'Holy Bible'. I looked at him then he looked at me. I then took the book and signed my name in it. He put his hands on my shoulder then told me "this should explain some of your answers bro keep it safe." and with that I left his room. And on my way back to mine I kept looking at the title feeling the texture of the book many thoughts went through my mind and I knew there was a simple way of finding out my answer but first I wanted to read this book and try to find out myself. When I reached my room I sat on my bed turned on my bedside lamp and started to read "in the beginning god created the heaven and earth..."

OK now that Leo has finally got his bible his lesson with Mikey should be up in the next chapter until then peace

Please review.


	9. perfection is bliss

Mikey: hey you OK

D.T.: I'm a little skeptical about this chapter

Mikey: don't be

D.T.: Fine ...I do not own anything or anyone that has to do with the TMNT

Leo's Pov

You know, When I look at Mikey a lot of the time I see a carefree turtle that tries to find the silver lining in most situations. I mean he's not an idiot I know that. He's just... dang I don't even know how to explain it. I'm just going to put it like this... he's my little brother. And he may not show it at times ad he may not know that I know but I know in some ways he looks up to me. I believe it just a little voice in my head has got me thinking that he. he. Same thing goes for don and Raph. That's why I train so hard. To protect my family, to protect my father, to protect my brothers, to protect the ones I love.

When Mikey gave me this book I couldn't help but to be skeptical and proud at the same time. I was skeptical because well our family knows Bushido that is the only law I know, then only thing I had that was even remotely close to a religion. Ad getting this bible was very new to me. But I was proud of him as well because possibly for the first time ever I needed his help with a problem and he was completely mature about it.

I read this book all the way through and that quote is still bugging me. "Not that I have already obtained this or am already perfect, but I press on to make it my own, because Christ Jesus has made me his own. Brothers, I do not consider that I have made it my own. But one thing I do: forgetting what lies behind and straining forward to what lies ahead, I press on toward the goal for the prize of the upward call of God in Christ Jesus. Let those of us who are mature think this way, and if in anything you think otherwise, God will reveal that also to you" I mean I studied every verse I found similar to that one and repeated them over and over to myself trying my best to understand it but it's so difficult. I know the quote has to do with perfection but I don't know what. I feel as though it's eating me alive. I have done everything I could to understand it and it just isn't working.

One day while meditating the same thing happened. I couldn't concentrate. I snapped myself back to reality and went to go get me some cold water. I kept telling myself that I would figure this book out even if it kills me. When I made it back to my room I put on some soothing music and opened my bible up and started reading again. The only thought running through my head

"maybe I'm not studding hard enough, maybe if I keep repeating these quotes like my katas I can understand them better." while in the middle of my reading I must have not heard my bedroom door open, or maybe I forgot to close it either way I heard a small chuckle. When I looked to see who it was, I saw it was Raph. Leaning back on the side frame of the door smiling and cross armed. I looked dead at him already irritated not at him but at myself. " may I help you Raph?"

Raph then looked at me smiled confidently and then made a statement about my predicament. "ya know Leo, as I look at you wallowing in your somewhat self pity, I notice, The thing about you that is really hard, and really amazing, is that you won't give up on being perfect and beginning the work of becoming yourself." I looked at him dumbstruck "what?" "listen bro" he started " if you need help understanding it just ask" I looked at him and gave him the evil eye. But the only thing he did was stand there. He stood there with a smug look on his face before signaling me to follow him. Its funny cause I didn't even give it a second thought. I got up off my bed and followed him. When I did reach the hallway he was standing by Mikey's door. "wow" I thought "I'm about to get help from my youngest little brother. How the mighty have fallen." when I got to the door he didn't even bother to knock he just walked in and I followed.

" bout time you got here bro. Did you find the answer you were looking for?" Mikey asked me. I shook my head then started to talk. "Mikey, I have trained myself to become a great leader, I have mastered the art of meditation, the sword, the art of the ninja, but yet I cant figure this book out. I really don't know how to explain it so ill just ask. Mikey, how id you grasp this thing so well?" I looked at Mikey for the first time in well...ever with pleading eyes practically begging for his help. I wanted to understand the bible I really did, but I couldn't do it alone and I think he knew it. Mikey and Raph looked at each other. " fearless its not about how we went about it its about how you went about it." said Raph and almost immediately Mikey started to talk. " Leo its like this, I like comics ALOT, and when I read them I don't think about reading I just do it. And then I let what ever I read sink in. that's how I went about reading the bible, dude to me its like a gigantic religious comic. Just without the cool pictures. Yes I do think about the stuff I read a little more than when I read comics but that's just all part of the process." I looked at Mikey not sure were he was going with this but I didn't dare interrupt. He sounded well... insightful. "Raph on the other hand has a natural curiosity like me. And it was easy for him to grasp the concepts in the bible like me." by now I was getting irritated and I really wanted him to get to the point I really wanted to master the knowledge and concept of this book, really bad. "But you Leo, you on the other hand took it as a challenge and therefore couldn't do it."

Mikey looked away from me possibly for dramatic effect and then I spoke "come again?" Mikey still turned away from me started to explain "Leo, bro, you thought of it like a battle plan. Analyzing everything in it, trying to memorize every single page of it, but Leo you can't, you just can't. I can't even memorize the whole thing, I don't think anyone can. And I think you knew that from the beginning. From the moment you touched that book I think you knew."

I thought about what Mikey was saying for a brief second and then it hit me. I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead, and then asked "I am a perfectionist aren't I?" "FINALLY HE ADMITS IT!" Raph said with excitement.

"No Raph, he's just complicated." I stared blankly at Mikey for a few seconds confused. "Let me explain, while on the field fighting he foot, the PD, or anyone you are the greatest leader I have ever seen." I blushed at that "but at home OUTSIDE the dojo you mistake being a leader as the concept of being a brother. Or just being a slightly above average teenager. What I'm trying to say is just relax.

"You really think that's all I need to do Mikey?" I asked him rubbing the back of my neck. "Well that and go to Sunday service. But if you're not up to the whole Sunday school thing it's all good. Leo even the best need help sometimes. David did, Noah did, and even Jesus and he was really above average Hehe. I looked around the room and it seemed somewhat brighter. Chuckling I said " so basically all I need to do is not think and just do?" then Raph spoke " basically, bro , you got the whole thing down you just need to read between the lines." both me and Mikey looked at Raph in amazement " wow Raph that was slightly deep for you" Mikey chuckled " what? I can be insightful too." he responded. And with that I left the room smiling and preparing to go to my room and take a nap. I wasn't going to make it a life devotion to memorize this book anymore. Instead I would focus on reading little by little and taking down important quotes or sayings I liked and then ask questions later. When I went to bed I couldn't help myself but to mumble underneath my breath. "Thanks splinter Jr."

This chapter was extremely hard to write . It's very hard for me to write Leo's character I don't know why it just is. But you be the judge. Don will be the next getting his shine on the spotlight so until then peace

Please review


	10. Not alone

D.T.: OK I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I started typing this chapter and got sidetracked

Mikey: with what

D.T.: stuff

Mikey: What kind of stuff

D.T.: OK I got stuck with...with schoolwork and...and prom

Mikey: I always wanted to go to prom... heck I always wanted a girlfriend

D.T.: your wish is my command

Mikey: wait you don't mean...

D.T.: no time to explain Mikey... I do not own anyone or anything associated with the TMNT

Dons Pov

he just kept going, he kept fighting, no matter how many times I told him he just kept fighting it was the greatest thing I have ever saw from him. I could see his right arm was broken but he didn't care for the pain he just ignored it. Mikey, despite all odds was trying to save us, protect us from Hun and his gang while we were down. And he was actually making a dent in their forces.

While fighting Huns forces started to decrease exponentially which from my angle was angering Hun very much. There was about ten out of the fifty members of his gang left before Mikey spoke " come on tiny, is that all you got this is starting to become boring." Huns men started to charge but he held a few back. Mikey quickly dispatched them and turned back to Hun. He was clearly tired and breathing hard. "Turtle you are a very talented fighter I will give you that, but you have royally pissed me off, and for that you must pay." then he started to laugh mellow toned but manically. none of us say it coming and no ninja could be prepared for it. In one swift motion Hun pulled out a gun and aimed at Mikey. At the time Mikey's back was turned to Hun so he didn't see it. "MIKEY, MOVE, RUN BEHIND YOU!" It was me screaming frantically to warn my little brother about the impending danger that lurked behind him. But alas my warning was all but in vain. BANG! Hun had fired and before Mikey could even flinch the bullet hit him in the shoulder of his already broken arm.

"GYWAAAAA!" I heard my little brother scream in pain it was a horrible sound. It ripped through the night air. He fell to the ground rolling and holding his arm in pain tears I could see rolling down his cheeks tears of pain. It enraged me, I wanted to get up and help but I was too scared, I was in shock at the whole situation. I then saw Hun walk toward Mikey, gun I hand, maniacal look and all. " oh poor turtle I meant to aim for an artery at least that way you would die quickly and in less pain, sorry." he then came close to Mikey then aimed the gun at his head. "I'll make it quick would you like that turtle?"

Hun asked confidentially and in a way he was sure to have his victory. Once again I tried to move but it didn't work I started to cry. This couldn't be happening why now.

But then I looked at Mikey again and saw the most amazing thing. In a quick feet of acrobatic performance Mikey used his feat to knock the gun out of Huns hand. Utterly in shock Hun stood there not sure what to make of all of it. Mikey then sent one mighty kick to Huns chin which was facing down toward him. It was almost in slow motion Huns feet were lifting off the ground and he was taking to the air it was amazing. Even while in all that pain Mikey was still that strong. Apparently I underestimated him as Hun did. Hun landed a few feet away from Mikey and when he looked at him I could see from my angle what he saw. Mikey was breathing hard holding his shoulder standing before him. "I'm not done yet you son of a bitch" Mikey told Hun confidentially. I could see some fear in Huns eyes. Hun then snapped his fingers and the rest of his troops disappeared off the rooftops along with himself.

When they were gone Mikey took off his bandanna and wrapped it around his shoulder best he could. By this time I had gotten up rushing toward him while he was still on the ground picking up his nun chucks I embraced him in a tight hug crying because of the outcome that almost was. Yo, bro I thought you were out of it?" asked Mikey as he winced in pain on the impact of the hug. "I was Mikey but when I came too I saw you fighting, and when you got shot I was scared man I so sorry I couldn't help." Mikey then hugged me back "it's OK bro its... OK" he then pulled away " hey don I feel dizzy" I looked at him again "Mikey?" he then wiped some blood up from his shoulder with his index finger "hey, look... Blood, would ya look at that... I'm bleeding" and with that he started to fall to the ground. I caught him before he hit and gently placed him on his back. Then I started to panic "was he hurt that bad, was his breathing OK?" in the mist of my panicking I heard deep breathing coming from Mikey. And when I looked at him I couldn't help but to smile. He was snoring, he tired himself out fighting. I quickly then got my other brothers Leo and Raph and when they came too we went back to the lair.

When we made it back to the lair we didn't even bother to inform splinter we came home we took it he already knew when the doors opened. Leo on the other hand went to go talk to splinter about what happened after we had Mikey placed on the bed. When I finished putting a cast on his arm and cleaning his wound I went to work on a project to keep myself awake but stayed close by.

While working Mikey in half a daze called my name that was all I needed to rush by his side and help him with whatever. "Yeah mikey what you need anything to drink, anything to eat, what do you need?" Mikey gave me a small chuckle "no dude could you do me a favor and look in my bedroom drawer... next to my bed and there is a book in the top drawer in it... would you mind bringing it down?" "Yeah sure Mikey no problem" I said. And then I was off. When I went into his room the first thing I noticed is that his room was clean and I mean spotless clean. I never really paid much attention to his room anymore but I did know that his room usually looked like a tornado came in and left a mass path of destruction. Maybe splinter had a talk with him about cleanliness. I really didn't care I was just coming to get a book.

When I looked in his drawer I saw two colored books both made out of the same material same size and all but the only difference was that one was orange and one was brick orange, and the other was a dark violet. "Damn it" I thought to myself " which colored book did he say to get, did he even say which color?" not spending any more time in his room I simply grabbed both of the book and went back to Mikey. "Hey Mikey you didn't say which color to bring so I brought both of them OK?" he glanced over to where I was and told me that it was ok with him. He told me to give him the orange book and not to worry about the violet one. I simply tossed the book next to my keyboard and went back to work.

For a while now I've notice that Mikey has been reading that book. I never really could catch a glance at the title, but I know he's really into it. Call me crazy but now that I think of it all three of my bros have been reading a lot. Mikey and Leo I know like to read but Raph, he hates reading I know that for a fact. But hey whatever if it means peace and quiet and us acting more like brothers I'm OK with that. I was too busy to think about it anyway had to work on the sewer security system.

Through the night me and Mikey stayed awake getting into small talk about different things while listening to music on my computer play list. I must say I didn't know Mikey could be deep and intellectual I mean I knew he was smart but he was bringing up things even I haven't heard of. About things I never thought about. Society, laws, social norms, honestly it was fun getting into a conversation like that with Mikey. But in the conversation he did get excited a lot and when he made sudden sharp movements it hurt him. And it hurt me… it hurt me seeing my little brother like that. And I felt guilty that I couldn't help him in his time of need. But one thing still had me baffled about the fight.

"How"? "How….what"? Mikey asked. "How did you manage to defend yourself like that against Hun? When that bullet hit you went down hard and yet somehow you managed to defend yourself how" I finally asked. "Don.. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I laughed a little "try me little bro"

"Well… yeah….. I wasn't alone" he finally said "yeah I know me Raph and Leo were there too" I told him clearly confident in my response" no... No I mean it was like someone else was there with me other than you guys" I looked at him clearly confused now "what on earth are you talking about Mikey"

Mikey simply smiled "like I said Donny... I wasn't alone". Around then the moonlight sonata eased its head into the conversation as well. It made the silence that was now in the room a little bit more relaxing yet chilling at the same time. I decided that what Mikey said was nothing really and leave it alone. We didn't start the conversation back up again instead I went back to work and Mikey fell asleep to the tender sound of Beethoven- moonlight sonata

OK I decided to give the sort end of this chapter since I haven't updated in a while the next chapter should be more detailed than this one but ill fix this chapter later so it makes more sense but yeah even so

Please review lol


	11. Don's Nightmare

D.T.: well this story is coming close to an end

M: wow already

D.T.: yeah pretty much this is my first fic and even I didn't expect it to be this long lol

M: really?

D.T. nope.

M: well alrighty then

D.T.: yeah I don't own anyone or anything associated with the TMNT

Don's Pov

Darkness surrounded me, Confined me, "Damn where am I". I woke up to find myself in a dark place. It was so dark like a gloomy land of doom and despair. I don't know where I was but it scared me the instant I realized there was nothing but darkness it also scared me that I was alone. "Am I still sleeping? No it's highly unlikely for someone to know they are dreaming within a dream. Or is it? Maybe if I close my eyes? I did just that for a few seconds and when I opened them I noticed my surroundings it was night time, I was on the ground clearly not hurt yet for some reason unable to get up. But the thing that scared me the most was Mikey he was fighting alone "no it can't be." I said out loud to myself. "Please tell this isn't happening, not again" I begged the heavens... at the moment I saw Mikey fighting I knew what it was I knew what was happening... I knew what was going to happen "Mikey Behind you!" I screamed but again... for the second time I was unheard... BANG... "Not again" I whispered "GYWAAAAA!" I cringed at the sound of my brothers screams of pain. It was a horrible sight blood oozing out of his shoulder it pained me to see it it pained me that I was too scared to help him when he needed me the most. "No I refuse to watch this". Somehow some way I was able to get to my feet and rush through Mikey. "come on Mikey get up bro get..." while frantically trying to get Mikey up I realized my hands were going through him and Hun was above me and Mikey. I turned and faced Hun but it was like he wasn't looking at me at all almost as though he were looking past me. Scared and out of my mind I spread my arms wide in a desperate, though thoughtless of the situation was. "You have to get through me to get to Mikey" Hun raised the gun and I closed my eyes and looked the way. BOOM... It was louder than the last shot yet it didn't make my ears ring and it didn't hurt Hun had missed. I opened my eyes back up hesitantly to find myself back in the complete darkness again. And again I was alone. I turned to look at my brother and my eyes grew wide. "Mikey?" I whisperer, Mikey laid before me on what was the roof of a building not a dark ground of an abyss. He laid there, his eyes staring back at me but no soul in them no feeling or movement what's so ever. Those soulless eyes stared at me yes but when I looked again I saw it a hole oozing blood directly in between both of Mikey's eyes. It took me a little while to let it sink all in blinking at him at least several times before the work roared out of my mouth "MIKEY!"

"MIKEY!" I gasped as I shot up off my computer after hearing myself scream. In the process dropping a few things .panting and scared out of my mind I looked over at the medical bed. "I'm the...Batt...champ... skittles.." I sighed with a relief it was just a nightmare, just a horrible nightmare and Mikey was in the bed sleeping. And apparently dreaming about him being the battle nexus champion and skittles... I didn't want to know. I guess the nightmare was of me still feeling a little guilty because Mikey got shot. Either way it was good to hear my brother snoring, Even if he sounded like a lawn mower.

I bent down to pick up some of my stuff that had fell, my keyboard, my notepads, my bible, my... wait a flipping moment... why was there a bible in my room. And where did it come from. I don't even own a bible. What is it doing in here? Bewildered and confused I picked up the book examining it Leather exterior, medium sized, about 1 inch thick but with thin pages, and purple. The book was purple. I thought about It for a second the book, the bible I had in my hand felt exactly like the book I gave to Mikey, Except a different color. Well he did tell me not to worry about the book and I guess this is why. But I just needed to be sure. I walked over to Mikey and picked up the book he had been reading the night before and looked at the title, HOLY BILE. I simply placed the book back with Mikey and walked out the lab thinking to myself "since when did Mikey start believing"

{1 week later}

Ok now on my check list in order (1. Mikey fully healed yes luckily it was a small bullet that shot him.(2. security system upgraded check. (3. recurring nightmares of different scenarios in which one of my brothers, yeah, ... check. ( 4. And curiosity of what brought Mikey to start reading the bible check.

Yeah for like the last week I've been having nightmares of bad things happening to my brothers. It sucks because I do want to sleep but I'm afraid too because if I wake up and my brother are gone I would be devastated. I don't know why I keep having these dreams but it scares me in so many ways. I'm going to try my best not to think about it but it's been a week of nothing but nightmare and I mean quite literally.

On the other hand I've been reading this bible and I must say it's quite interesting to say the least. I just made it past genesis and there are a lot of questions I got about it but I don't want anyone knowing that Mikey and I are reading about Christianity. Although almost everything in this book is well completely fictional and unreal. But it does give me some sense of well... comfort when I read it despite all the bad stuff that happen in it. It really isn't that important to me though it's more of a side project if I do say so myself, until master splinter indirectly gave me a different idea one that helped me out...ALOT. And it happened one day while making me some breakfast

It was a Saturday very sunny morning peaceful almost tranquil if it weren't for master splinter fussing at the television about his soaps, besides that though everything was pretty good. Mikey was reading a comic in the corner possibly trying to drown out the noise or maybe trying to hide the smile I knew he had after I heard him snickering. Leo and Raph were at the table giggling at master splinters expressions and reactions over a television show. It was quite entertaining actually. Our master expert of the ninja arts, our father who raised us our entire lives, our sensei who taught us to control our emotions...yet couldn't control his when it came down to a television show. Oh yeah it was indeed funny. Ahh! Family moments you got to love them.

I got my cereal and grabbed a seat next to master splinter who was now crying. I made a slight glance at him then raised an eyebrow. "Master" "yes Donatello?" he said blowing his nose into a tissue. "You do know that these shows aren't real, Right?" I then heard a slight giggle and when I turned it was no other than Mikey trying his best not to bust out laughing... his shoulders were shaking and his face behind the comic he was holding. "i know my son... it's just a sad story and a great twist just occurred." fearing the curiosity but letting it take me over I asked "well... what happened" bad mistake "well... Mary's sister Laura just started dating Jonathan who is pretending to be in love with her who just so happens to be Roberts evil clone who was created by Mary's jealous friend Alice who is after Mary's families wealth. But it was just found out that Alice is actually Mary's long lost sister. And now Alice as just kill Jonathan because she claims he no longer is needed." I blinked in complete confusion and dared to ask "master what is the name of this show you are watching?" he smiled at me thinking I was taking an interest of the soap opera "All My Happiness." he replied. And then there was a roar of laughter being heard from Mikey he was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Possibly at the contradiction of he shows name and the story plot. While in mid laughter the shows credits started to roll Mikey then regained his composure and then went back to reading.

Master splinter changed the channel to only come across a television show that had already started. "what's this one" I asked master splinter.. I have got to stop asking questions about the show's splinter watches. "Tyler Perry: House of Payne... it's a very good family show care to watch it with me" I looked at splinter in confusion. A show called "All My Happiness" with a depressing story line and a show called "House of pain" that has a lighter story line and feeling to it... oh the irony. I paid attention to the television. A women right now was talking excitedly

Curtis! Malik has been having nightmares again!

"Hey! More irony" I laughed to myself quietly

That boy is 13 he shouldn't be having nightmares anymore, Ella!

A boy brought a gun to school Curtis! He's probably still a little shaken because of it. The women on the TV said softly

Wow! Scary irony, That Ella women scared me too power in her voice he was big and yet seemed to be tender that is indeed a scary combination.

Tell him to do what I did when I was a kid then Ella. The man said getting up and walking away until the women put her hands on her hips

And what would that be? There was a pause

He turned around and looked at her stupidly PRAY! He yelled as if it were the obvious answer in the world

This show must have been reading my mind because it's like the story plot is mimicking my dilemma at the moment. As I paid more attention to the show I couldn't help but to feel a little weird about all the ironic stuff happening. Maybe it was a message. I wasn't sure from were but the characters in the show seemed to be talking to me... well it felt like they were talking to me. "My son are you ok" splinter looked at me as I had that sickly look on my face "yeah sensei I'm ok... I think I'm gonna go to my lab now" splinter continued to look at me almost staring e down but after a few seconds of no responding he finally let it go then went back to watching television. And I went into the lab computer.

I decided I was going to look up information on if praying before bed had some kind of effect on dreams before bed. And wow, did I find my answer rather quickly coincidentally on yahoo answers. I was skeptical at first but I'm pretty sure I can make this work. I can rid myself of these nightmares and actually get a good night sleep and that was indeed my plan. But how was I gonna go about it what was I going to say. Now bear with me I'm not the religious type heck I didn't even have a religion so I was kind of nervous. But I didn't know why.

{later that night 11:32 pm}

Everyone had gone to bed early and I was about to too. I went into the kitchen and poured me some milk and heated it up in the microwave. I found on the net that this helps sooth the mind or something before bed, Warm milk. While drinking the milk I read more of the bible. It just seemed like something right for the situation I was in. the closer the glass came to being empty the more butterflies I got in my stomach. And I only get butterflies in my stomach when I'm meeting someone new or I'm scared stiff ... don't ask. I finally finished the glass of milk. "ok let's do this" I said to myself. I turned off my computer. But also turned on my bedroom light, I set the glass on my dresser and got on my knees in front of my bed. I saw this on TV so I still wasn't sure if I was doing it right. I put my elbows on the mattress and cuffed both my hands together. I closed my eyes... And took a deep breath then started.

"Hey umm... god. How you doing... up there? Good I hope. Umm, yeah... I don't know if you know about us or not." I stopped for a moment and though about what I had just said. " I mean I know you know about us but. Where do I begin? Well first of all thank you. Thank you for giving us life. I read your book and I must say you out did yourself. It's amazing what you did what you do. And... and" I stopped again to gather my thoughts. "Look" I paused "I'm not entirely sure if you're really up there or not and I'm sorry if this is well... offending in any way but please tell me why the world is like this?." I felt so blunt cutting to the chase. "Well what I mean is. I save people on a daily basis. And it hurts seeing what I see. Poverty, pain distress, crime and all that other stuff," I realized I was rambling on and stopped myself. "Ok... this is my first time praying to you and at the extent of sounding selfish I'm going to ask you." I paused for about a minuet then continued once my thoughts were gathered.

"Please. Make them end, please... I beg of you. My brother was almost killed right in front of that night keeps appearing in my dreams. Please I don't want these dreams of that night anymore." around now my eyes started to sting from my tears. "They hurt so much. In reality I... I.. I see and feel so much pain... when I sleep it's like... it's like I'm happy... god." my knees in the position they were in started to hurt so I turned to sit down on the floor and looked up at my ceiling and tried to regain my composure. "Look I don't care what happens to me but please watch over my brothers... ok... just... I don't know if you're really up there but please protect my brothers. I have no other request but to please watch over my brothers. Keep them safe... I love them too much... I'm not strong enough to protect them...not as strong as Leo or Raph. Even Mikey seems stronger than me that's why I'm asking you to please help me protect my brothers." my tears were tickling down my cheek as I was talking to absolutely nothing in my room. Yet it felt good. "Please make these dreams end protect my brothers protect my family. Thank you" and with that I gave a single nod to my ceiling and climbed into bed and turned off my light. But before drifting off to sleep I whispered to my self

"Please god watch over them"

Yeah I decided to Chang up Don's Pov to give it a little bit of a more serious tone but I think it's all good there will be 3 more chapters coming up until the very end so yeah with that being said

Please review


	12. Dream A Better Dream

Mikey: That last chapter was slightly dark man... kind of scared me

D.T.: Sorry about that I making this chapter way lighter and happy than the last

Mikey: Thanks man

D.T.: No Problem... I don't own anyone or anything associated with the TMNT

Don's POV

As I lay in my bed I get to thinking. "Crap. I'm waking up. I know I am because my body just tried to open my eyes. But do I want them open? Do I really want to see what is on the other side of my eye lids? What if it's the darkness again? I don't want to go into the dark. I don't want to be alone I don't... 'Sniff'... what's that smell... it smells like... WAIT"

I open my eyes and I realized I was on a roof again only this time I felt at ease. There was no wind and it was... beautiful the morning sun was rising over the horizon the roof top I was on had a garden of flowers and freshly cut grass on it and a beautiful scenery of the city skylines. The clouds moved without force and the sky was the shade of a light orange... or maybe a dark pink. The air smelled so pure it was just... amazing I felt like I was a new person, I felt light, I felt... free. "Were am I" I asked myself before I could even take my first step after getting off the ground I saw a blue and red blur running past me. "Hurry up Don" screamed Leo. "Yeah Donnie if you don't hurry you're gonna be it." screamed Raph playfully. But what did they mean by it. OH CRAP. Ninja tag I haven't played that since I was little. I was about to start running when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and then an orange blur. "Your it now dude. But you will never have your vengeance on the turtle titan." laughed Mikey good spirited Mikey " oh yeah we'll see about that little brother" it was great, me running after him trying to keep up with him. With them.. my brothers and me spending time like we did when we were kids. And I was gaining. But right before I could touch Mikey's shoulder he did a quick cut to his left and jumped to the next building. I didn't have time to react properly and so when I tried to make the same sharp turn I fell, it didn't hurt in the least bit, And before I knew it I laughing and smiling bigger and louder than I had in months. When I was done laughing and I regained my composure I looked at the building Mikey had went to only to see he was with my brothers running toward the sunrise.

"Beautiful isn't it" I was startled and took out my staff for which some reason felt weightless. " and I aimed it at a man standing next to the door of the rooftop. "At ease friend I come in peace." he held his hands up in defense and chuckled a little. He was an African American in a white hoodie with blue jeans. He had dreadlocks and seemed to have the calmest expression on his face. "Are you... not scared?" I asked the stranger. "of what?" he looked at me confidentially and unfazed. "Of the way I look" I asked him again now withdrawing my weapon away from him. "why should I be... turtles are cool" I chuckled a little now at ease. I watched as he turned around and went to the ledge of the building and sat down facing the city. I walked behind him and noticed that on his hoodie was what looked like close to an outline of a falcon. I gave a, what the heck, shrug and sat next to him.

"beautiful isn't it Donatello?" he asked me "yeah It...Wait a minute!" I jumped up away from him in a surprise "how do you know my name" " I heard them call your name when you were playing and I've know about you and your family for a while now" he said calmly. I pulled out my weapon and aimed it at him "what?" he asked and smiled "how do I know I can trust you" I asked hesitantly" you don't. And I don't know if I can trust you yet here we are talking and me sitting on a ledge of a building weaponless and defenseless. Tsk. If you wanted to you could use that stick and push me over the edge. Am I right?" I looked at him and this guy had a valid argument. I once again shrugged and sat next to him again. It just felt right. "Penny for your thoughts?" the stranger said. I looked at him strangely and spoke "shoot." I replied "what is the most important thing in your life... besides material goods." "simple answer man... my brothers... my family" I answered the man chuckled a little" "that was the fastest anyone has ever answered that question that fast with that great of an answer" I smiled at his reply. "You know" he started "in this world the best thing to hold dear to you is family... and friends of course because they always got your back. But tell me Donatello if u can't get to your families aid o they yours who watches over." "I don't get what you mean." I explained even though it was kind of weird having this talk with a stranger who knows of my existence yet for some reasons no butterflies. The stranger glanced up at the city from the ledge he sat then he started "there are not many people in this world you can trust. And I mean truly trust, Tsk, sometimes you can't even trust family. That's what I see in this world. And trust me I've been to ALOT of places in this world." I interrupted "what are you a business man or something" I chuckled a little. "I'm kind of a mixture of a business man and body guard, but that's beside the point." he replied. My point is that yes I know of your family and yes I know of your existence and your secret is safe with me but I wanted to say that out of the conversations I have heard you and your brothers talk about, out of all the things I have seen you done for this city. You and your brothers, your family is one in a million. And it is indeed amazing." for some reason I was at ease even though I wanted to know how he knew so much about my family.

"umm... thank you sir... but how do you know so much about us about my family?" completely ignoring my question he continues to talk "Donatello you are strong, smart, wise, respectful, and respected." he stopped and turned his head to face me and looked me in the eyes "and don't let anyone tell you any differently." before I could make another statement I heard my brothers calling me . " hey Donnie come on man time to wake up" shouted Mikey "what?" I asked myself what he had just said. "hey Donnie I got to go now but I wish to talk to you soon ok." and the stranger started to walk away. "Wait! I called out he stopped and looked back at me smiling "yes" he replied and I asked the dreaded question. "What is your name stranger?" he turned completely around facing me "my name closely resembles youngest brothers." I raised an eyebrow in confusion "Michael... my name is Michael... and yes we will meet again." as he turned and walked away his shadow came into view and instead of what he human wore in the shadow. I saw a man with a disk over his head and what looked like wings coming out of his back he then turned around again and spoke "oh Donatello one more thing" I nodded my head as in I understood "Donatello...you are never alone." and with that he walked away. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder and when I turned around it was Mikey "time to wake up bro." he said to me. My reply was simple "What?"

My eyes shot open to find my little brother shaking me to wake up. "Donnie I made pancakes time for breakfast bro." I looked around and I was back in my room everything looked normal and honestly I was bewildered of the dream. But it was a good bewildered because I did feel at ease. Once I was fully awake Mikey ran out the room in excitement probably because of the pancakes. Once he was gone I looked up at my ceiling once again and whispered "thank you."

After breakfast I went back into my lab and thought about the past dream. T was actually pretty nice it actually made me feel a lot better compared to the others I had. I don't know why though but I picked up my bile and started reading it afterword's and I couldn't put it down. There were so many questions I had about it so many things I wanted to say to my brothers about my experience. Alas I could not because of fear of exposing Mikey's secret. I couldn't do that to him. I just couldn't.

While reading I heard voices outside my door "hey Raph you ready to go bro" asked Mikey. I got up and walked to my door to get a better hear. "yeah bro let's roll out" replied Raph. I didn't even give it a second thought. I walked out casually so I didn't raise any suspicions. I saw Mikey Raph and Leo were all wearing their disguises about to leave the lair. "Hey guys were you heading off too?" I asked them just before they walked out the door. "Umm.. Hey don were going for a run." said Leo hesitantly. I raised an eye brow " in your disguises?" "Umm yeah... I guess.. I mean no... We're heading to... "Said Raph but was quickly interrupted by Mikey "church." both Leo and Raph looked at Mikey dumbfound. I asked in also a confused way "what?" "Donnie" Mikey came up to me and put his hands on my shoulder "thanks bro, thanks for being there for me... for us ...i heard you last night but was kind of confused why you were praying. Then when I checked my drawer for the bile I had for you IF you were to become interested was gone." yeah Mikey I accidentally grabbed it when you weren't feeling well and forgot to give it back" I replied "yeah sorry about that I should have told you which colored book I wanted... whoops... but I honestly didn't tell Raph or Leo I was going either." he honestly didn't Donnie." said Leo. And Raph agreed "I can vogue to that don" "yeah they actually followed me to church and well liked it I didn't tell any of you because I didn't want to... well press this on any of you. To be honest I really didn't think you would be interested but what do I know Hehe, But once again my secrets out, So wanna come?" Mikey gestured. I stopped and looked at my brothers in complete astonishment. Blinked about several times and then gave my answer. "Sure I'll get my things."

I went to my room and got my disguise and bible. I still wasn't sure about this all. But I knew two things. I was surer about it then I was 24 hours ago and this would be some good quality time with my brothers.

At first I thought there would be awkward silence on our way to church but to my amazement there wasn't. In fact everyone was talking more than Mikey which was a surprise to me. Raph was so … calm so serene I've never seen him like that it was kind of cool. He did bop Mikey upside the head once or twice but he did it playfully. It was good seeing him not angry and actually happy and I mean truly happy. Leo... he didn't act as a leader the whole way there I mean he did pretend he was giving orders a few times but I know he was playing around like ordering Raph to continue giving Mikey light noogies. He was actually relaxed. I could see it in their eyes that they were happy. Mikey... he's self -explanatory he was happy like always but he was also less hyper which was cool as well. On our way there we talked about not only verses in the bible, but other things as well. We talked about home, our dreams, our strengths, our hopes, but we never talked about anything negative on our way there. And we didn't act like a 'team' either. We acted like brothers... we acted like a family That's probably why I smiled the whole way there, Why I was so happy, and probably why I tagged Mikey to keep the vibe going. And I ran like I did when I was little like I did in my dream, At the expense of sounding like a Disney movie. It was indeed a dream come true. Usually when we weren't on missions Leo Raph Mikey, Sensei, and myself would separate ourselves from another. And believe it or not I kind of felt alone at some points. But right here right now running across the rooftops playing ninja tag with my brothers on our way to church. It felt good at that moment I knew we weren't a team we remembered we were brothers. And I may not be able to look out for them all the time but honestly I do have faith that someone will try to have their back like I have all these years. And I gained that faith all because I Dreamed a Better Dream.

Well I think this was a heartwarming chapter. Hope you guys liked it sorry it was shorter than the last one lol. 2 more chapters left and then this story is done so until then

Please review


	13. Father Knows

D.T.: If you paid attention in an earlier chapter you would have seen the foreshadow

Mikey: Let's see… you did Raph, Leo and then Don but that only leaves….. Dude... no way

D.T.: Yup you guessed it

Mikey: Oh… this should get interesting

D.T.: Yes, yes it should Mikey…. I don't own anyone or anything associated with the TMNT.

Splinter's Pov

Father's intuition …. No, parent's intuition, that and many years of ninja training, That's how I know what my sons are up to... most of the time. By most, I mean that sometimes I can't tell what they're up too because my kids are well... unpredictable at times. I don't know if they do it to throw me off guard at some points, Or if they do it indirectly. I honestly don't mind though, they are teenagers and I trust them, to an extent of course. That and Oprah said that it's important to give teens privacy and at the same time keep them safe. Now bear with me... we live in the sewers away from civilization, my sons on some occasions get to go topside to view the sunshine, they have only a few set of friends, and I have them go out almost every night to patrol the city for any types of crimes they may see. And this is all because of my rules in our home, and because of that they have very little privacy as it is. In my eye if they have something they wish not to share then as long as it doesn't break any of my house rules, or affect them or each other negatively, then I am ok with said secret.

That's when Michelangelo come into the picture. I love him with all my heart I really do. But sometimes I really want to tie duct tape around his mouth and tie him to a chair just so I can get some peace and quiet. But, by Oprah's standards that would be bad parenting, oh and yes I do watch the Oprah Show, its insightful. Anyway, Michelangelo is a very, well; imaginative and sometimes said imagination can get him in a lot of trouble. You see he likes to pull practical jokes on my other sons every now and then. I am guilty of laughing at some of them but other times they are just so juvenile. His pranks usually start when he starts to get quiet. I put two and two together. The longer Michelangelo is quiet the worse his pranks are. And that is my only fear... ok maybe not fear but I do care about his wellbeing and the wrath Leonardo, Donatello and/or Raphael will unleash upon him if he does spring a trap.

Now, Michelangelo along with my other sons have become so secretive. It started out with Michelangelo leaving the lair every Sunday morning one of the only days I give my sons absolute freedom to do as they please. I wasn't worried about it in the least bit. But one night at diner I heard Michelangelo saying grace before he ate. We haven't done that since my sons were seven. I'm not entirely sure why we did it but parenting magazines said it was a good idea to do. I shook it off as nothing at all.

Raphael later followed Michelangelo one Sunday. As long as my kids get some fresh air once in a while, and at least try to 'Bond' I am ok with the fact with my second oldest following his little brother. But, it amazed me because when Raphael came home and I looked in his eyes. I saw happiness and felt a sense of calmness come from him. But I also saw disgust, anger and confusion in his eyes as well. And this is what worried me greatly. About a month after that week everything seemed to be going well until I heard Raphael yelling. And it was coming from Michelangelo room. I figured it was because he was angry because of a prank Michelangelo pulled. By the time I made it to the door I saw Leonardo and Donatello at the door listening in. and my second oldest son calming down. But as I pressed my ear to the door as well I was shocked to hear what I heard. "Do heroes cry" Raphael asked behind the door. And my youngest replied quite wisely. "Yeah Raph heroes do cry." and then I heard it I heard my oldest son sob quiet heavily. But I knew, for some reason I knew they were tears of happiness and not anguish. And my son was a proud warrior. He didn't like to cry in front of others. And that's the only reason Leonardo, Donatello, and myself made a silent vow not to speak about what we just heard. That's the reason I smiled, because Raphael and Michelangelo were venting. But, deep inside I still wanted to know about what.

Over the course of the next few weeks Raphael and Michelangelo became... Well almost like best friends. It raised my spirit to see them like that. I saw Raphael's anger go down tremendously. Whatever discussion they had, I am glad they had it because now it seems like they have grown a tighter bond than ever before. But at the same time it seemed as though my son Leonardo gained his own problems. It seems that while Raphael and Michelangelo have been spending time together, they have decided to help each other with their training, And eventually defeating Leonardo in combat training. I wanted to say something to him about said situation but as almost as soon as Leonardo calmed down from said training session it was almost like his problem had disappeared and then started spending more time with both Michelangelo and Raphael. The same thing happened to Donatello not too long after Leonardo. They all started spending time together.

Now, to any other parent this would be a dream come true. And at first I felt the same way. They were getting along better, their training had improved, and Michelangelo was even trying his best to focus during meditation sessions. But, I know my sons all too well they were hiding something. And as much as I wanted to let it go my curiosity got the best of me and I started gathering clues from my observation. And from said observation I saw 3 noticeable things. 1) All 4 of them had become more secretive one after the other; 2) all 4 went out every Sunday around the same time in the morning, and 3) slight traits in their personalities had changed. I was going to get to the bottom of this once And for all,

(The next morning)

"My sons you are not in any trouble" I said to them as they kneeled before me in the dojo "but I wish to ask each of you a very simple question individually and I want you each to answer it truthfully…. Or else" I turned my back to them. I usually do this to strike a little bit of fear in them when I had an announcement. "Starting with you" and I turned back to them "Raphael." And with that I signaled all of the others to leave the dojo, Except for Raphael. Once the others were gone I knew right away they would be listing in on the whole conversation so I knew this would get interesting. I sat across from Raphael who was looking quite terrified. I looked my son directly in the eyes and made my move "my son, it has come to my attention that things have become a little quiet around our home. And I have a feeling why. "In reality I had no idea but if I could scare it out of them that would be good too. And I think it was working too I saw that he was indeed hiding something and all I had to do is snip it out. I may be a father but I'm not afraid to use fear tactics to get information. Even if it does seem a little mean. "My son, were do you and your brothers go to every Sunday morning?" this was it I had him now. At least that what I thought until I saw a smile come across his face. This was not part of my plan.

"For a walk sensei, we go to the park grab a bite to eat and then come home." He said this so calmly and confidentially. And then I smiled, I knew Raphael wouldn't break easy that and the fact that I saw complete truth in his eyes. "I believe you my son." We walked to the door so I could let him out and I could call my next victim... I mean child in. but it was strange when I got to the door I had expected to hear them running from their eavesdropping. But I didn't instead when I looked to see where they were at I was shocked.

The other 3 were standing in a line in front of the living room couch from oldest to youngest. And as Raphael walked past them he held out his hand and gave them each a high five. These kids were mocking me. They knew I didn't know what was going on. "It's about time I end this now" i thought to myself feeling a little embarrassed with my-self. I was going to call in Leonard in next until I heard a giggle but when I looked at who was giggling. It quickly turned into a hysterical laughter. " Michelangelo " I yelled sternly. I expected the laughter to instantly stop but he kept going now holding his sides. "Hamoto Michelangelo!" I yelled a little bit more sternly. He finally lifted his hands up in defense trying to calm down his laughter.

"Sensei" he took a deep breath "Sensei, I mean no disrespect but they are not going to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow as a warning the young turtle to explain. "We all heard the question sensei and I promise you they will not tell you anything." I didn't say a word I simply motioned him to follow me into the dojo. And he followed me with a giant smile on his face none the less. Once we got in the dojo and I closed the door. I sat down on my mat and motioned him to sit across from me which he did. After I took a few deep breaths I spoke. "Explain." Michelangelo took a few deep breaths to gain his composure and then spoke. "Master Splinter I honestly didn't mean any disrespect. The whole situation is just funny to me. Out of everyone I didn't expect you to be curious about what we do." "Michelangelo please just, answer the question where…" he cut me off before I could finish my question."Church" He simply answered I looked at him dumbfounded. "Come again" I asked. And with that I heard laughter from outside the dojo door. "Master, we are not mocking you in the least bit, we just find it funny that well, that you're the confused one for a change." Michelangelo still had a smile on his face but sincerity in his eyes. I relaxed a little and let him continue. "Way back in early spring I started going to church. Raph followed me to church one day and liked it so we started going together. Leo curious of our 'strange' behavior followed us as well. Donnie on the other hand basically found out about us going to church on his own. He basically found religion on his own. It was kind of funny cause.. I'm slowly going off topic aren't I?" trying not to look as embarrassed as I felt I nodded in agreement. "Well anyway the reason they wouldn't say anything is because they said it was my thing first so I should explain. Because I didn't want to push Christianity on any of you guys. It would just be wrong but, in a way I kind of feel like I did so….. Sorry" I looked at him in complete confusion "what do you mean Mikey?" I asked him. "D…did you just call me Mikey? You never call us out of our full names" I looked at him with a knowing smile "meh I thought I would tone down on the negative vibe… just this once." "Oh.. Well yeah cool." He said unsure of himself. "Relax my son as I said I am not mad at all but I do want to know why you think you pushed this on us." Michelangelo gather his thoughts than spoke "ok maybe not purposely but indirectly. Raph wanted to know what was up and why I was being so secretive and he followed me because of that. Leo wanted to know how we gotten better at fighting and wanted to know about our strange behavior so he followed us as well. And Donnie, I accidentally left a bible in there. And you were curious about all of us and now you know" as he finished a smile came across my face and I started to chuckle. As I got done laughing at now what I thought was funny at my confused son I spoke. "Michelangelo think hard about how each of us found out about your belief." My son sat there with a confused look on his face for about two minutes before the light bulb clicked in his head. Then he smiled and started to laugh "oh wow sensei, I guess I didn't do anything that purposely led you guys to what I believe in." I stopped laughing with him and finally asked "well my son I have one final question for you" "yes sensei?" he replied "what got you so interested in this? I really want to know." I thought about who and what I sounded like at that moment. I sounded like one of my kids when they were smaller. Now that's a little scary.

"Well when I first read it I'm not going to lie it looked kind of complicated and sounded complicated. But when I looked at it again it sounded like one of my comic books, Full of heroes, villains twist and turns and all that other jazz." "Really, and who is your favorite 'character' "I asked rubbing my chin thinking. "Jesus Christ!" He blurted out. And to my shock I almost yelled "Michelangelo!" he held his hands up in defense "no sensei the son of god you know Jesus Christ." I really never read the bible so I honestly had no idea who he was talking about. Well I knew the name but still. "Oh. And what did he do? "I asked. A smile grew on his face yet again. "Sensei, I now have 2 questions for you. Why do you want to know and are you really interested in finding out and I mean really, really interested?" "Well….. You seem to find this fascinating and I would just like to see why, is all. And I am indeed interested." With that my son darted out the room before I could speak a word. Moments later he came back with a dark green book and a pen. "Sensei, I got this for you just in case a situation like this happened. Read this and I think you will see why he is my favorite character." I looked at the title of the book and it read simply, Holy Bible. I took the pen and wrote my name in it. I smiled at my son afterwards. "Will do my son, will do." As he left the dojo to join his other brothers in who knows what. I couldn't help to smile at the spot Michelangelo had just sat in. it seemed like almost yesterday he was the hyperactive little turtle who had the most trouble learning to say his name. And now he was the hyperactive turtle who was just a bit wiser than I ever could have given him credit for. And for that I was proud of him. I love that turtle with all my heart I do. He was indeed my sunshine to a rainy day. I began reading the book and on the first page I was already introduced to the creation of the world. The world that Michelangelo was interested in. the world my sons were interested in. the world I was now interested in.

Wow this has got to be the funniest chapter in this whole Fanfic. At least I think so but yeah the last and final chapter should be up soon so until then

Please review.


	14. Super Happy Place

D.T.: And now for the final chapter of super happy place

Mikey: awww man already but why

D.T.: I can't keep writing forever Mikey lol

Mikey: alright then

D.T.: ladies and gentlemen I really do hope you liked this story because I enjoyed writing it.

Mikey: I liked it does that count for something

D.T.: yeah Mikey yeah it does... I do not own anything or anyone associated with the TMNT

Mikey's POV

It's been a little bit over a year since everyone in my family found out about what I been doing in my spare time. And honestly it's great. I can honestly say that church has become my happy place. I don't know it just did. At first reading the bible was extremely difficult because I really didn't understand it. With me it's usually comics because I don't like big book... or books without pictures. But for this book I was willing to read on despite the difficulties. There are 3 stories about 3 heroes in the bible I really like.

Moses he led the Hebrews with the help of god. Throughout the whole story no one believed in him, nobody thought twice about doubting him but he still tried. And he succeeded overall and freed the Hebrews. Actually I thought the story sounded familiar and did a little bit of searching on the story or Moses. It turns out that a movie I really liked when I was a kid was what I was thinking of, "The Prince of Egypt". I watched the movie again and it just made the story all the better it even had a part foreshadowing the creations of the Ten Commandments. The second story I really liked was the story of David and Goliath. Once again, everyone doubted his faith. He was so small compared to the giant. He was given a challenged and he complied with that challenge and defeated the giant. Actually while I was fighting Hun that night I got shot that's all I could think about to defeat the giant. To defeat Goliath, so I didn't give up and I kept fighting and eventually I won, because in my eyes I kept that faith.

This last story made me cry. And when I say cry I mean I cried like a baby. His life story, what waited for him in the future, how people treated him, and his attitude towards it all. In my eyes and the eyes of many, he was a hero among heroes. He was selfless, caring, and did nothing to deserve the way people acted towards him, without respect. His name was Jesus Christ and he died for our sins. I'm not going to lie; his story was kind of confusing at first so I went to talk to pastor Adams about it. He told me to read the whole story about his birth all the way up to three days later after his death. And then he told me that after I did that rent the movie passion of the Christ. I did just that… there were some small changes in the story, its Hollywood what do you expect, but still they did stay true to the story and I understood every single part of his story told in the bible afterword's. As I continued to read the bible I kept thinking about the story of Jesus Christ. And only one message popped into my head while reading each story. You are never alone.

When everyone in my family found out about this, they each took a look at it differentially. Raph, he really liked the story of Jesus too, almost as much as I do. He learned from the bible as long as you have faith there is nothing to really fear. That's why his new favorite quote in the bible is, Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. Leo, he hasn't really told me his favorite bible character or his favorite quote, but every time he gets the chance he ask me to read scriptures with him. I think of it like out brother bonding time. Don, he spends a lot more time with the family now. He still works in his lab a lot but now he doesn't mind that I come in to bother him. I'm actually learning some new stuff from him. Even Master Splinter has joined out bonding times. He actually prays now. He said it's in a way a form of meditation. So every time he gets the chance he prays for our wellbeing, safety, and good health.

He doesn't say much about the bible but he does still pray and that's still cool too me.

A little over a year ago the purple dragons found out that we go to church. I don't know how and I don't know when but they did. And my anger towards them turned into almost hatred. You would think that even the worst of criminals would have some sense of morality but hey I've been wrong before.

(Flashback)

There was a late service/ tribute going on around six pm, for a fellow church goer who helped raise money for a student at his school that had a heart problem and needed surgery. These things can last a while. But my brothers and I were having a good time in the service especially at the choir. They were singing their own version of "The presence of the lord" by Byron Cage. I couldn't help but to laugh at the scene both Raph and Leo had their arms around each other's shoulders and bouncing to the beat while waving their hands in the air. Raph could sing the song pretty well. Leo knew the lyrics but he could not sing. It was still funny though. Ever since my brothers had started going to church I felt like we bonded more. It was getting late so we decided to head out the church before service was completely over. But as I left I couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy about walking out so early.

During the patrol of the city we actually had a little bit more enthusiasm than we usually do while on patrol. We all admitted we felt lighter and calmer than we did before we left the lair. We were running past the church when something caught my eye. You see when I stopped to look at the church the time was eleven o' clock and I know that people went home at least an hour ago. But Pastor Adams car was still in the lot, along with three other vans. When I took a closer look at the vans I noticed they all were black and purple with dragons on the side. I knew automatically I had to warn my brothers who were ahead of me by a few buildings. Almost immediately after they came to my position the purple dragons had left the church. Lights on and front door open. We were just about to go down and investigate the situation when I took off in a sprint. They didn't see it before I did. The one thing I never thought I would have seen coming out of church. Thick gray smoke, the purple dragons that had just left had set the place a fire. But that's not what scared me, I put two and two together Pastor Adams car was still in the lot which meant he was still inside the church.

When I got in the fire was already surrounding the place possibly because of all the papers and gasoline I smelled mixed with the toxic smoke. I had to find Pastor Adams; we had to find Pastor Adams. My brothers came in after I did. "Guys Pastor Adams is in here somewhere" I screamed "Mikey are you sure"? Raph asked with a mixture of anger and terror. The fire was spreading fast so I didn't answer instead I sprinted toward his office I didn't look behind me to see if they had followed or went the other direction. Pastor Adams was in his office tied by thick to his chair and desk mouth gagged with fear in his eyes. I didn't know whether he was afraid of the fire or me a giant turtle staring back at him. I ran too him untied him from his chair and moved the rage that was tightly around his mouth. "Thank you" he said as we raced out the office. "Guys I got him lets haul shell" and with that they appeared out of 3 separate locations and we raced to the door. We made it out just in time because when we got out a beam fell and blocked the entrance.

We stood there all five of us looking at the church burn. And even at the place in which I could be myself burned I couldn't help but to let out a sigh because we had just saved Pastor Adams. "Hey umm… pastor Adams you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me funny, not surprised, until he spoke. "What is your name… you sound oddly familiar?" I looked at him stunned he wasn't even fazed by our appearances "Your... you're not scared?" Raph and me asked him he shook his head "No" I don't know what took me over or what possessed me do it but I told Pastor Adams who we really were and then began telling him about our origin.

(End of Flashback)

The construction to rebuild the church didn't take too long, but I still didn't go back. I told my brothers we shouldn't go back. Raph was a little mad but he knew I had good reason. The Purple Dragons tried to kill pastor Adams and burn the church down because they knew we knew pastor Adams and we enjoyed being at the church. We didn't go back because we knew if we did we would simply be putting everyone in the church in mortal danger. And that is exactly what we told Pastor Adams the following day after the fire.

So here we are close to one year later, life as normal as normal can get for us and honestly it's good. It's all good because of what master splinter did for us. One day while we were minding our own business

Master splinter came out of his room and called a family meeting. But he did it differently this time. Usually when there is a family meeting called we all go into splinters room but this time he came out to the living room where we were all at and sat down in the recliner chair. We all looked at him in confusion. Was the meeting taking place in the living room? Raph leaned in and whispered into my ear

"Mikey I'm not gonna lie bro but that look Splinter is giving us is scaring me man." I nodded in agreement not taking my eyes off our father. Before any of us could say anything splinter started speaking. "You know, my sons, I have noticed the change in the household... and I have indeed grown fond of said changes. Our bond as a family has grown stronger. Your training has improved exponentially. And I am proud of you all... especially you." He leaned back in the chair smiled then turned his head slightly just so it was barley facing us. "Michelangelo." everyone including myself was in total disbelief. Not because of what Splinter said but because none of us knew why he chose me to be most proud of.

"Michelangelo, in the last year you have shown great dedication to your independent studies. You have matured greatly and obtained a vast amount of knowledge that has physically, emotionally, and spiritually made you a stronger ninja. And in the process you have indirectly made this families bond stronger as well. And for that I thank you and also why I am proud of you." he then got up and walked to the front of the couch and stood before us. "a year ago when the church burned you made a great sacrifice and decided to restrain yourself from attending Sunday service or any service in that matter. And for that I have decided that for you and your brother's benefit and for my... benefit as well. I want to make you a proposition." I looked at him in disbelief. He was offering me a deal. This was highly unexpected. Everyone was silent. "You want to make me... me a deal Sensei?" He nodded his head "Yes the proposition is you pick a day and time in which we normally do not train and we have Family hour. I feel as though that this can also benefit your training as well as we spend more time together and gain insights on each other. On what we do and don't do, what we know, and so on. I will explain it more if you so choose to do it." Splinter was just about to walk away when he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Michelangelo if you decide to do it I just want to let you know... you are in charge you make up the rules for this little time we have together. But you must discuss this whole it with your brothers.

I got up and started pacing and thought about it for a brief second and then turned to my brothers. "Well guys what you think about this" I asked a bit concerned. There was a brief silence until all my brothers smiled almost simultaneously. "Mikey, little brother, do you want to know what I think?" asked Leo a little sinisterly "Umm... sure." I answered unsure of myself. Leo then jumped up and threw his arm around my shoulder then screamed the orders playfully "RAPHAEL RETRIEVE THE PAPER...DONATELLO FETCH A PEN FOR OUR DEAR BROTHER WE HAVE WORK TODO!" he pointed to the ceiling in a stereotypical heroic way. Both my brothers went their separate ways laughing and acting all gitty. I looked at Leo who looked like he just came out of a bad comic strip. "Leo... have you been reading my comics lately?" Leo looked at me pulled me into a headlock then looked at the ceiling "why yes Michelangelo... yes I have" and then he smiled at nothing. When my brothers came back down with the pen and paper we started laughing and writing down ideas. And after seeing how much fun we were having doing this. I got a plan started about what I wanted to happen.

Splinter sat in his room on his meditation mat with the cheekiest smile he never wanted to reveal to his sons. He could hear the commotion going on out in the living room and new that they were having fun and not hurting each other like they did some time ago. "I'll take that as a yes, my son" he said to himself and then let out a small chuckle.

(2 week later)

When I look at my brothers as we are in the dojo chatting talking about different scriptures, I seriously think I did well. I decided to make Sunday morning the time and day we have our family bonding time. And during which time we read scriptures, talk about our hopes and dreams. We talk about things we would never talk about any other day. And I found out some interesting things about each or my brothers. Leo, he wants to be a teacher. And help keep kids off the street through education.

Raph, he wants to go into law enforcement so that he can do more and help keep the community safe.

Don, he wants to go to college and become a scientist to create clean efficient ways to travel, cure diseases, and be known for something in this world. And me I want to be a writer, a film producer, I want to do something that brings smiles to people. Each of these things is what makes us who we are, and we made a silent agreement what is said in the lair, stays in the lair. Even so I have never really seen my family this happy before all the laughter, the time we spend together, and everything. It's kind of hard to explain, but in simple terms. Church was my brothers and my happy place, But us in the lair, Caring for each other respecting one another. I can honestly say that the lair... with my family by my side has become my Super Happy Place.

The End

D.T.: I hoped that all of you enjoyed this story and I wish you luck in life but until my next Fanfic I wish you a good day. So Peace Out

Mikey: have a nice one you guys... bye

Please review


End file.
